In the Aftermath
by Laurella
Summary: As a final act of cruelity by Lord Voldemort, Hermione is in St. Mungo's. Ron and Harry hold out for her, but patience sometimes runs out. Higher rating due to some material
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again. This story actually came to me over Christmas, I can't explain why or how. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 Wednesday

Harry sat at his desk finishing off the last bit of paperwork. He wanted to complete everything before tomorrow.

He had been working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for over a year now. Harry had decided some time ago that this was the best course of action. He wasn't an Auror, but he was still working with them. Shackleboot was actually the one in charge of him. Harry really didn't mind working for him.

"Excuse me, Harry." Madeline, the administrator for Shackleboot asked. "I have some documentation on questionable practices we just found on Stergoes and Larks. It looks like a pretty boring case, but. . ."

"Madeline." Harry interrupted her. "What day is it?"

Madeline looked peculiar. She then looked at the calendar. "Wednesday. Oh Harry I am so sorry. I'll take this over to Caroline. She can handle it, I'm sure. Harry if I would of realized I would not have said anything."

"It's alright." Harry said calming her down. "It was a simple mistake. You're right Caroline would probably handle it quite well."

"Do you need me to send something somewhere or help out, so you can head off?" Madeline asked in a very apologetic matter.

"No," Harry said. "I've got this taken care of."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Madeline said walking away with the paperwork.

When she was out of view Harry allowed himself to smile. Madeline worked all the administrative aspects for Shackleboot. Occasionally handing out work assignments and handling the time tables. Generally she was pretty good in most aspects even if she wasn't always the brightest person in the world.

Harry did like her though. She believed in the work that the Magical Law Enforcement did and would defend it to anyone. She was also one of the first to line up all the faults that occurred when Fudge was in office. She had only worked for about year in the Ministry of Magic when Fudge was in office. But she had an unusual knack for keeping things straight and seeing faults.

After finishing his paperwork, Harry got up and grabbed his cloak. He said a quick good bye to Caroline, who he partnered with occasionally, then headed towards the Magical Games and Sports office.

"Are you ready Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am." Ron said getting up. He pulled his own cloak on and they both headed to the lobby. "Did you hear, Ginny's in Spain this week."

"Not bad considering she was working in Holland last week." Harry replied. "I suppose handling damage control for Quidditch players can get rough and send you around everywhere."

Ron nodded. "Especially with that damn Johnson on the team. I swear that guy could start an incident in his sleep."

"He did." Harry said remembering the owl that Ginny had sent him. "Remember when he fell asleep in the Muggle pub? Then started talking in his sleep?"

Ron nodded remembering that from the Daily Prophet. "I thought the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad was going to have to clean that one up. But Ginny handled it quite well."

They arrived at the fireplaces in the lobby. Because of security it was actually the easiest way to get out at times. Harry took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"St. Mungo's."

Ron followed right afterwards.

Meanwhile at St. Mungo's, Alice stood watching over the other Healers. She made a point to keep an eye on them and to make her presence known.

Alice was the Healer-in-Charge of the Janus Thickey ward on the Spell Damage floor of St. Mungo's. She ran her ward in a manner of strictness and constant observations.

Most of her staff seemed uneasy around her. She figured the initial fear was her presence. During her younger foolish days she had done a cosmetology spell on her eyes. The end result was that her eyes remained forever darkened with a black circle around them. They looked as though they had been kohl painted.

She checked the clock on the wall. It was just about time.

Alice may have been head of the ward, but in truth she had one patient the she cared for Hermione Granger. She had made it know that no one was to care for her, but her. Alice only chose specific Healers that would be allowed to care for her, but she restricted what they were allowed to do.

One pour nurse had made that mistake. She had been doing routine checks and had just checked on her.

The nurse had discovered how well Alice's Boils Curse worked. The nurse had been a patient for an hour on the Spell Damage floor to have all the boils removed.

The message was very clear after that.

"Hello, Hermione dear." Alice said entering one of the small private rooms. "Your gentlemen callers are coming today."

Hermione just laid on the bed not moving.

Alice carefully lifted her onto her wheelchair. She knew the other Healers raised an eyebrow to her for not using magic. But Alice had her own approach to magical healing. Use magic has you can, but use caution with extended use.

After Hermione was made comfortable Alice brushed her hair into a loose braid and laid it on the side of her head. She then placed one of the hats that she had in the room on her. Alice always made sure that when Hermione had guests that she looked presentable. Another thing the Healers raised an eyebrow to. But has Alice told her mother many times. She did not take this job to make friends.

Alice then used a charm to move the wheelchair Hermione was in towards the garden. The garden was actually in view of Muggles so Alice made sure that Hermione was in a wheelchair. She wanted to present an image of a handicapped person, nothing more they could take note of.

Earlier Alice had seen that it was sunny day and she thought the sun might do Hermione some good. She had left a note with the front desk to tell Harry and Ron to meet her out there.

Outside the day was nice and warm, something Alice did appreciate. It had been a bit colder the last week and she had kept Hermione inside. Alice saw Harry and Ron at the set of benches near the roses. She pushed the chair towards the two gentlemen has she called them. Alice knew that Harry and Ron both loved Hermione in their own way. Only love could give anyone the kind of dedication they still showed towards her.

"Hello Harry, hello Ron." Alice said to them. "I'm afraid that today is not one of her good days." She said gently. "But I've had her inside. I think the sun would do her some good. I will leave you three alone." Alice walked back into the building.

When it came to Ron and Harry, Alice trusted them completely with Hermione.

Ron took Hermione's hand in his and gently stroked it. "You're looking really pretty." Ron said to her.

Harry took Hermione's other hand. It was always the same routine every Wednesday that they came to see her. They talked to her about the Weasley family and work. How much they wished that she could join them. They also talked to her about Hogwarts. The school had to be reconstructed after the final battle. Harry and Ron had assisted with the reconstruction.

They stayed for an hour then Harry wheeled Hermione back towards the door. Alice was there waiting for them.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Ron said to Alice after saying goodbye to Hermione. He always said that to Alice after he got word about what happened to the nurse.

"I will. Don't worry about her." Alice patted Ron on the shoulder.

When they were out of earshot Ron turned to Harry. "She isn't getting any better is she?"

"It was just not one of her good days." Harry said. "Hermione has those every now and then."

"Today she seemed distant." Ron replied. "I don't think she will ever recover."

Harry didn't say anything. He patted Ron on the back and led him towards the lobby so they could go home. He did not want to give up hope on Hermione. He certainly did not want Ron to give up hope.

Alice placed Hermione back into the bed. She removed the hat and adjusted her head so she would be comfortable. "I hope you had an exciting day." She said to her. Alice then sat on the bed and took Hermione's hand. "I hope next Wednesday that you have a good day. I know Ron and Harry would like to see you like that again."

Alice referred to her days as good and not good. During her good days Hermione would squeeze the hand that was holding hers and look towards the person talking with her. Occasionally she would make eye contact with them. On her not good days Hermione would not respond to anything.

Alice closed the door to the private room and went back out of the floor to watch the staff before her shift ended.

When it came close to eight o clock a young witch came up to Alice asking for instructions.

Katherine was fresh out of Hogwarts. She had immediately gone to work for St. Mungos and was studying to be a Healer. Alice had scooped her up immediately.

Alice had an underlining mistrust with most of the senior staff at the hospital. Therefore she liked Katherine for three simple reasons. She was new, she was willing to work, and Alice's mother had sent a very nice recommendation.

Katherine had initially been a little standoffish with Alice. The incident with the nurse had not been a help. Alice had told Katherine when she was no longer on shift she was the only one to care for Hermione. She was not to handle any other patients, except has an emergency.

Katherine had argued that she was not trained well enough to handle such a special case. Since no one actually knew what was wrong with her. Alice had replied that she had enough training to follow directions well enough and knew how to use her common sense.

Alice took a scroll from her desk and handed it to Katherine. "She is not having one of her good days, but she was outside in the sun for a while."

"She seems to do better after she's been outside." Katherine remarked with her head still bowed.

"Yes," Alice agreed. "If anything happens I want you to write it down. Even if she blinks at you."

"Yes, ma'am." Katherine said. "Are there any additional medications?"

"No, just the usual." Alice said. "Have a nice evening."

"You as well." Katherine took her usual seat in the door way to the private room. She watched the clock waiting for when she would have to administer the potions.


	2. The loss

To all my readers, thank you

Reader warning – The content contained in this chapter was the cause for me assigning the higher rating. This is also the explanation of how Hermione got into her condition.

NairobiDawn – I hope this next installment will keep your attention

Panther 04 – Here is more for you

Dancerrdw – I am glad to know I invoked the right emotions. Yes this is a bit of a sad story I am afraid

Vanessaweasley – I hope this was quick enough for you

Chapter 2 The loss

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the village of Little Hangleton looking up at The Riddle House. _

_They had figured the last horcrux would be in there. Has Harry told Hermione and Ron, Voldemort did kill his father and his grandparents. They had discovered some time ago that Lucious Malfoy had been paying for the house for quiet some time. It was also where Voldemort came to recover._

_Hermione had previously figured that he had already used the horcrux he had there. But has Ron said. It was the only place left._

"_Remember," Hermione said as they stared at the house. "Anything happens to one of us the other two continue."_

"_We will watch each other's back." Ron said._

"_This is the last." Harry said. _

_It was gruesome talk, but after what they had gone through the past year, this was considered more humane conversation._

_After the destruction of the first Horcrux, which nearly left Ron dead, they had made a pact that if anything happened to one of them that the others would finish the job at hand. _

Hermione felt half sick when she woke up. The last thing she could remember was going into the Riddle house for the final horcrux.

"Nice to see you awake, Mudblood."

Hermione knew the voice. She looked up from the floor to see standing in front of her Lord Voldemort.

She stood up quickly and looked around. She was surrounded by Death Eaters. The only thing that scared Hermione right then was the reason that she was still alive.

"So this is the friend of Harry Potter." Voldemort said looking down at her though he was inspecting a prize goose.

Hermione drew up all of her courage. "If you're going to kill me you might as well do it now."

"Yes, yes your pact." Voldemort said shaking his head. "Harry did not teach you occlumancy very good I am afraid."

Hermione did her best to stop all her thoughts. Just like Harry had told her to when he was teaching them occlumancy.

Voldemort stepped up to her. He cupped her cheek with his hand. In a fit of disgust, Hermione swung her arm knocking Voldemort's hand off her.

A few of the Death Eaters drew their wands. Voldemort gave them a quick look.

"She is quite the brave little thing." He said in almost a laughing tone.

It made Hermione uneasy.

"Your life is still valuable to me you see." Voldemort continued. "However there are two lives here that are not." With that he stepped back from Hermione and pointed his wand at the door.

It flung open and a Death Eater came inside. He brought with him two people tied together.

"Mum, Dad." Hermione shouted running towards them.

She was grabbed around the middle by one of the Death Eaters. Hermione struggled to break free from the grasp. Wiggling and kicking she was able to break herself free of the grasp around her middle, but the Death Eater had been able to grab hold of her arm.

Hermione saw her mother's hand reaching out for her. She stretched herself out as far as she could to touch her mother's hand.

"These lives are of no value to me." Voldemort reminded them. "_Avada Kedavra_" He shouted at them.

Hermione watched in horror as a flash of green light expelled from the wand and hit both of her parents. She only stood there as she saw the life ripped from them. She barely registered the strange tickling sensation that occurred right afterwards.

When she saw that they were dead she fell to floor. "You monster." She said looking directly at Lord Voldemort.

"You monster!" She shouted crawling towards her parents.

"I will teach you to use that tone." Voldemort said. He brought his wand to Hermione.

Hermione screamed out in pain. She felt the white hot stabbing pain all over her body. Her mind was begging for release. She knew it was the Cruciatus Curse.

After what felt like hours he stopped.

"You see Mudblood your life is of value to me." He kneeled down and lifted her head so he could meet her eyes. "By those Muggle's deaths I have created a new horcrux to replace the ones you destroyed. You are now my new horcrux."

Hermione looked up at him in fright. She could not register any kind of thought.

"Put her in the cell." Voldemort said to one of the Death Eaters. "Remember that she is not to be killed."

Hermione allowed herself to be walked towards the dungeons of the castle that she was in. She saw a cage ahead of her. The Death Eater pushed her in.

It was only after she was alone that she started to cry. She cried and cried and did not stop. Her knees finally gave on her and she hit the ground. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

After a bit she had stopped the tears. Hermione looked at the area around her. She realized that there was a bed in there. Not old, but fairly knew. She pondered for a moment as to why Voldemort would give her a bed.

She turned when she heard the cell door open. Standing there was Lucious Malfoy. In his full Death Eater robe with the hood removed.

"I never did properly pay you for my time in Azkaban." He swatted her quickly across the cheek. The shock had knocked her completely on the floor. He then started removing his robe.

Hermione braced herself before jumping. She pounced on him with her hands ready to claw at his face. Malfoy had been expecting the attack and countered it. After a bit of struggling he had managed to overpower her. His hand went to her throat chocking her.

Hermione grabbed at his hands trying to release her throat. While her strength was concentrated on his arm Malfoy took the opportunity to swing Hermione onto the bed.

Malfoy positioned himself on top of her. He moved his head down towards and whispered into her ear. "You're ours now."

Hermione knew she was crying.

When he was gone Hermione wrapped herself inside what was left of her robes. She felt so small and disgusting. She no longer had any tears to cry.

After a while exhaustion finally settled in and she fell asleep against the bed. It wasn't too long after she fell asleep that she heard the cell door open once more. She looked up. It was a Death Eater in full robes and mask.

Hermione did not have time or the strength to react. He used a spell to move her towards the bed. Hermione waited until he was closer, on top of her. Then she kicked.

The Death Eater fell back for a moment. Hermione got up from the bed and started running. "You'll pay for that." The Death Eater called out a spell. Hermione was summoned back on the bed again. The Death Eater removed his hood and looked down at her. It was Macnair. "Didn't actually think you would get away did you?"

This time Hermione blocked her mind so she would not know what was going on.

Hermione wasn't too sure how much time passed afterwards. She was sick and could not seem to stay focused any longer on anything. She knew she fell asleep a few times.

There was a sudden commotion outside. Hermione did not know what it was. She tried looking around to see what was going on.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man who did not look like Death Eaters came in.

"Hermione!" Charlie shouted as he entered the cell. He did a quick search to make sure no one else was in the cell when he entered. He scooped her up into his arms and did a quick check to see if she was alive.

"Alice." Charlie shouted.

"Wake up, Hermione." Charlie said lightly patting her on the face.

Hermione felt a slight tinge on her face and looked up. What she saw was someone with red hair. "Ron." She asked slightly.

"No it's Charlie. We'll get you out of here. Alice."

"I'm here." Alice said running in. "Who is she?" Alice said taking out her wand to do a few quick checks on the girl that Charlie was cradling.

"Hermione." Charlie answered.

"Harry and Ron's friend?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yes," Charlie answered.

Alice turned her attention to Hermione. "Hermione, my name is Alice. I'm a friend. Do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded her head she heard the word friend and understand her mind still could not focus completely.

"I'm going to give you a potion it will give you some of your physical strength back. Charlie's going to take you to a Safe House. When you get there I want you to take another dose, alright?"

Hermione nodded that she understood.

Alice grabbed a vial from her bag and tipped it to Hermione's mouth so she could drink it.

"Good girl." Alice said. "Now get her to the safe house." She said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded and took Hermione out of the cell.

After a moment Hermione felt herself becoming more focused. "What's going on?" She asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix did a strike on this stronghold." Charlie answered. "No one knew you were here though."

They continued out of the castle and to the outside. "I don't think you should Apparate." Charlie said to her when they were outside. "Do you think you can handle riding a broom?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Around the castle was a forested area. Charlie ran into forest still carrying Hermione. They soon came to a small opening. Standing there was Arthur Weasley.

"Charlie." Arthur said when they were in sight. "Who?" He started to ask. Then he saw Hermione

"But," Arthur said surprised.

"I need to get her to the safe house." Charlie interrupted his dad. He knew what was about to be said. He did not want Hermione to hear that.

Arthur gave a quick fatherly hug to Charlie and Hermione then passed Charlie one of the brooms. Charlie positioned himself on it with Hermione before he took off.

The trip had been short one. They arrived at a small shack in what appeared to be the country. Charlie still carried Hermione in even though she felt alright enough to walk.

The shack was empty except for one person, Lupin.

"Hermione," Lupin said getting up and moving to her. "Where was she?"

"In the dungeons of the castle." Charlie said. "Alice already looked her over. She said she needed some more of that potion of hers."

"I'll take care of it." Lupin said. "You better head back make sure there is no else who needs to come back here."

Charlie agreed. He gave Hermione a quick hug before leaving.

Lupin walked Hermione to the couch and then passed her a vile of purplish liquid. She drank it quickly.

"Where's Ron and Harry." She asked once the potion had started to take effect.

"They're positioned to take on Voldemort." Lupin said. "That was why the Order of the Phoenix was doing a strike on the stronghold. To distract the Death Eaters."

"No they can't." Hermione said. "They don't know. I have to stop them." She got up and started running for the door.

"It's too late. They are probably close to him already." Lupin said stopping her. He held her shoulders trying to stop her from moving.

"You don't understand. The spell won't work." Hermione said trying to wiggle free.

"What do you mean the spell won't work?" Lupin talked easily with Hermione. He still held her to keep her calm. "I talked to them yesterday. All the horcruxes were destroyed."

"No, there is one left." Hermione was no longer able to stay calm.

"Where is it?" Lupin asked concerned.

"Me." Hermione answered. "That's why the spell won't work. I'm the horcrux."

That was when she saw Lupin's wand in a pocket in his robes. As quick as she could she pulled the wand and shouted a repealing charm.

Lupin flew away from her and onto the wall.

The next spell Hermione shouted was a freezing charm.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him. "The only way Voldemort can die is if all the horcruxes are gone. He made me his final horcux."

Fresh tears were now coming to her face. She had made a split second decision and she was going to keep it. "He killed my parents in front of me to do it. I thought I understood how Harry felt, but I didn't. I won't let Voldemort live. I won't let that monster live."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. She really didn't want to die, but she wasn't about to let Harry and Ron down and let the monster live. "Tell Harry and Ron that I love them. Explain to them what I told you so they will understand"

With that she entered into the other room of the shack and lad down on the bed. "Please forgive me." She said aloud. Hermione then pointed the wand at herself. She said the spell, the spell that they learned to kill horcurxes.

The freeze spell had finally worn off on Lupin. He moved as quickly as he could into the other room. What he saw was Hermione's lifeless body on the bed still clutching his wand. He had hoped that his wand would not function correctly for her, but it looked to have done so.

He went over to her and looked her over. That was when he noticed the slight breathing. She was alive, just not conscious. It was a small relief, but he did not know how long she would remain like that.

"I'm sorry you felt this necessary." Lupin said to her. "I'll let them know."


	3. The end of Evil

To all my readers, thank you

Avanell – Welcome to this story. I am afraid that there are trials and tribulations ahead.

Dancerrdw – Here is a bit more sadness for you. Harry and Ron discovery what happened to Hermione.

Connieewing – I thought the caps were emphasis, but o well. I hope this next part is to your liking.

Ginny278 – Hello again, I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did my last ones.

L.D. Anastasia – Thank you for your review. I do hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

Because I Need More – Here is more, and thank you for your reviews on my other stories.

NairobiDawn – Thank you, that is what I hoped to achieve in that Chapter. But I am afraid that with anything of healing takes time.

Chapter 3 The End of Evil

Charlie had gotten back in time to see the Order of the Phoenix taking away some of the Death Eaters. It felt good to see the attack was working. He also wondered about how they would tell Ron and Harry about Hermione.

He had been at the Burrow visiting his mother when they had showed.

Charlie was sitting with his parents after dinner. They were discussing about Ginny coming home soon from Hogwarts. That was when they heard the knock on the door. His father had gone to answer it.

"Ron! Harry!" Arthur said guiding them in.

"Oh Ron." Molly said getting up and hugging him when they came into sight. "I was so worried. I haven't gotten an owl. . ."

She then pulled back and looked at the both of them. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry and Ron just looked at Molly for a moment, as though trying to speak.

Charlie stood in case he had to catch his mother. He had understood that look.

"Hermione. . . She's. . ." Harry started.

That was when Molly understood. Arthur and Charlie both placed her in the chair. "How?"

Ron remained silent on the couch as Harry spoke. He told Molly about the horcruxes and how they found out that Voldemort could be destroyed. He told them about how they had gone after the final horcrux.

Charlie at that time tuned out the details. He had done enough fighting of his own. He did not need details anymore.

Harry basically said that they had been attacked. In the fight they had lost track of Hermione. They had been unable to find a body.

"How long?" Charlie asked.

"Two days ago." Harry answered.

"Have you talked with her parents yet?" Arthur asked in a very serious tone.

Harry looked over at Ron for a moment. "No," He said. "We went to there house looking for them. One of the neighbors had said that they had gone on a vacation. They didn't know where. We tried some searching spells, but. . ."

"We understand. I will talk with the Order of the Phoenix about tracking them." Arthur said. "I think though right now we should go to bed. I know you two boys could use some rest."

Ron nodded. He still had not spoken since he entered the house. Harry said thank you before going upstairs.

Ron headed straight for his old room while Harry went for the twin's old room. He was soon visited by Charlie.

"How is Ron holding up?" He asked Harry.

"He refuses to talk about it." Harry answered. "I thought bringing him here would do him some good."

"I understand. Are you planning on leaving him here?"

"I was." Harry answered. "The problem is with our plan at least two people are needed. I told him I would find someone else, but he wouldn't have it. I told him I would let him know when I was ready."

Charlie nodded and talked over the plan with Harry. Afterwards Charlie said he would call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. They would work out a strike against the stronghold. That would distract the Death Eaters while Harry and Ron attacked Voldemort.

Charlie found his father inside the stronghold.

"They did it." Arthur said as soon as he saw Charlie.

"What?" Charlie asked wondering what had happened.

"Ron and Harry." Arthur answered. "The plan worked. We saw the reactions in the Death Eaters. You-Know-Who is gone."

Charlie felt like celebrating right there.

"Where are they?"

"We're still looking." Arthur answered.

The group was still searching when they heard Bill gave a shout.

Arthur came running along with Alice who had been next to him giving a quick report on Hermione's condition. Alice said that she would be fine.

Bill was settled next to a pile of debris that had fallen from the castle. In his arms was his younger brother. "He's alive." Bill said as Arthur got there.

"Harry's over here." Tonks said from across the way. She was on bended knee doing her best to stop some of the bleeding the was coming from Harry's forehead.

"I'll be right over." Alice said. She did a quick check on Ron and gave Bill some of her potion. "Make him swallow this."

She then went over to Harry. He was alive, just knocked out. "He'll be alright, he's just knocked out." Alice said. She did a few quick spells on her wand to him. "We best get them both to the Safe House."

"Ron can you hear me?" Arthur asked after Bill finished pouring the potion down Ron's throat.

"Dad?" Ron said coming around. "Did it work?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "Harry's right over there."

Ron looked as though he was about to pass out again.

"Listen to me." Arthur said to Ron turning his head so they were face to face. "We found Hermione."

Ron seemed to come around completely by that statement.

"You found her. You mean . . ."

"She's alive, yes." Arthur answered.

Harry had woken up slightly and could see a couple of people standing over him. He then felt some kind of liquid running down his throat. After a moment he had started to focus "Ron alright?" Harry asked to them. He then released that it was Tonks and someone he did not recognize.

"He's fine." Alice said.

Harry looked at the woman, wondering who she was.

"I'm Alice." She said. "You'll be alright. Just some bruising nothing's broken though."

"Ron's over there." Tonks said. "We'll help you up."

Alice and Tonks both lifted Harry up and helped him walk to where Ron was. Ron was sitting up on his own now.

"Did you hear?" Ron said when Harry stopped in front of them. "Hermione's alive!"

"What? But how? Where?" Harry asked. He could hardly believe it.

"She's at a Safe House, with Remus." Charlie said.

With the help of Arthur and Tonks Harry and Ron were taken to the Safe House. Alice said she would meet them there shortly. There were a few more injured people she would have to care for.

When they arrived at the Safe House, Harry and Ron practically ran inside. They didn't see anyone right away.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"Remus." Arthur said looking in the direction of the other room.

Remus was standing in the door way to the other room. He held a very depressed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked her husband.

"I'm relieved to see you two survived." Remus started looking at Harry and Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry." Remus started. "She." He could not bring himself to say what had happened.

Harry and Ron quickly went into the other room.

Lying there on the bed was Hermione. Harry and Ron both went over to her. Ron held her hand and looked towards Remus.

Remus explained what had happened. He told them about how she felt that was necessary. "She also wanted me to tell you that she loved you both. She hopes that you will forgive her." Remus had added. "I'll leave the two of you alone." Remus he said before leaving.

Harry and Ron just sat there with her. Neither one was speaking. After everything, after thinking they lost Hermione just to find her again, but like this. This was probably the worst casualty of the war to them.

Some time later they were interrupted by Professor McGonagal and the woman who identified herself as Alice.

"It was decided that you two will act on her behave." Professor McGonagal began. "Alice is a Healer."

"I want to move Hermione to St. Mungo's. I will do what ever it takes to help her." Alice stated.

"Why would we want her in St. Mungo's, after what they did the Longbottoms?" Ron said. "The only place she will be is with us."

"I'll give you both time to decide. The offer stands firm." Alice left then.

"But, Alice." Professor McGonagal began.

Alice put up her hand to stop Professor McGonagal. "No, let them decide. Give them a moment." She then walked out followed by Professor McGonagal.

"Is she bonkers or something?" Ron asked. "I've never seen her before."

"She was there when we woke up." Harry said. "She's the one that gave us that potion that brought us back around."

"But I'm not leaving Hermione in the care of that place." Ron flatly said.

"I'm curious about who she is." Harry said. He got up and headed towards the door.

From the door he saw Professor McGonagal standing with Alice. They hugged each other than Alice headed out. "See you to tomorrow, Mum." She said before leaving.

Harry stood there for a moment. He then made eye contact with Professor McGonagal.

"Mum?" He asked.

"Yes," Professor McGonagal said. "You want to know the truth about Alice?" She asked.

Harry knodded.

"Sit down then Harry and I will tell you about my daughter."


	4. About Alice

To all my readers thank you. I hope you all enjoyed Valentine's Day (though I still say the person who really knew how to celebrate it was Al Capone).

Now for all of you who were interested in the character of Alice she is reveled in this chapter. With this new information about her I think you will either go from not liking her to liking her, or from liking her to not being too sure, or you will really start liking her.

Dancerrdw – well I imagine the real end will be crazy and such

NairobiDawn – Yes and here is a continuous of the story of her family

Because I Need More Space – Here is more sickening I mean thickening of the plot.

Veil of Winter – That is a very kind review. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Avanell – Ron and Hermione stuff will be coming later. Promise.

Chapter 4 About Alice

Harry was taken aback about being addressed by his first name. He walked over to the couch that Professor McGonagal was sitting on and took a seat at the opposite end.

"Alison is my daughter." She began. "Her father used to call her Alice all the time. The name stuck. When she was growing up I think I was the only one to call her by her given name. But it was when she was younger that I noticed we were not that much alike. Her passionate behavior always followed more towards her father."

Harry noticed a bit of sadness about her.

"You would have liked William." She said "He was a lot like Hagrid. A bit boisterous, but you knew if you were in trouble he would help you. He worked at St. Mungo's as a Healer."

At that time Professor McGonagal took out a locket that was in her pocket and opened it for Harry to see. "His picture likes to stay put. I suppose it was because he said he would always be at my side."

Harry looked at a picture of a very handsome wizard smiling and waving at his wife.

She put the locket away before continuing. "During the first reign of Lord Voldemort wizards had been killed for standing up to him. William was very outspoken about the behaviors of the Death Eaters. He had gone out several times to assist Muggles that had been injured due to them. He used magical means to heal them. 'More than what Ministry Officials could be trusted in doing.' Because of that Voldemort ordered him to be killed."

Harry was a bit shocked by the statement and Professor McGonagal using the word. "Did you find out who killed him?" Harry asked.

"No," Professor McGonagal answered. "Alice was in the middle of her sixth year when it happened. She was hurt so bad. I told her to finish her schooling and I would allow her into the Order of the Phoenix so she could help bring down Voldemort. She wouldn't have it. It was during the next Quidditch match, when she knew the school would be distracted, she took off."

"Took off." Harry asked.

"Yes, I tried owling her at first, but she had done blocking spells. I tried tracking spells, but I could not find her. I didn't know anything. After a while I accepted the idea that she was dead."

Harry nodded for her to continue.

"Your father used to reassure me. James said that if he or anyone in his group found her they would bring her straight home. Then that night happened. The day he tried to kill you when you were a baby."

Professor McGonagal had to pause before she continued. "That night after leaving you with the Dursley's and going to see that Hogwarts was secure, I went back to my house. Standing there was Alice. Most people remember that as the night Voldemort fell. To me it was the day my little girl came home."

She let out one of her rare smiles then. "I asked her where she had been. She said that she had gotten in deep with the Death Eaters trying to figure out which one had killed her father."

Harry still remained silent letting Professor McGonagal speak.

"She had pretended to be one of them. Then she gave me names. She listed all of the Death Eaters she knew and actives they had done. She gave me so much information. Things that the Order of the Phoenix had not received."

Professor McGonagal then turned to look at Harry. "When the trials came she begged me to let her speak and tell what she had seen and who had done what. I wouldn't allow it though. I was so scared she would be found guilty alongside the other Death Eaters. One day Harry, when you have children of your own you will understand."

"Why wasn't she in the Order of the Phoenix though when Voldemort returned?" Harry asked.

"After the trials the rift between us just grew further." Professor McGonagal said. "She barely spoke to me. She let me know what she was doing. She was studying to be a Healer. Alice said it was to honor her father's memory. I told her that I was proud of her and would do whatever I could to help."

"But you still did not trust her?" Harry beckoned for her to continue.

"When Professor Dumbledore started up the Order again I did not tell Alice anything about it. I didn't want her falling into old habits."

"Running off again, after who killed her father."

"Yes." Professor McGonagal answered. "After the story was written in the Quibbler, Alice sent me a very strange letter. It did not make a lot of sense. I had to read it a couple of times to understand it. What she asked in the letter was if Voldemort returned."

"Why did she send you a letter that didn't make sense?" Harry asked.

"To prove to me that she could be sneaky. She wanted me to know that she knew the Ministry was intercepting owls." Professor McGonagal answered. "It was only because I knew her that I was able to figure it out. If you would have read the letter Harry, you would have thought it was an ordinary letter from a daughter to a mother."

"Did you answer the letter?"

"I sent a message to her that he had returned and the Ministry was trying to keep a secret. I also told her not to do a single thing about it. I couldn't lie to my daughter you see."

Harry nodded that he understood.

"Then that night came when the Ministry tried to take Hagrid. I was placed in St. Mungo's. She came to visit me in my room. I explained what happened, as much as I could. She then demanded that I let her into the Order of the Phoenix. I told her no. The Order was not about revenge. She told me that she was past that and she would prove herself to me and join the Order of the Phoenix."

"When did you let her though what did she do?" Harry was becoming increasingly curious about Alice.

"Alice worked her way on to the Spell Damage floor at St. Mungo's. But just as a Healer, not in charge of anything. After she had been at the job for a while she sent me a letter written in the same manner as the other one. It said something strange was going on. I agreed to meet her at Hogwarts for tea during her day off. That was when she told me about the Longbottoms."

Harry knew that the Order of the Phoenix had discovered about the mistreatment of the Longbottoms. They could have been healed and back to their normal selves, but they had been denied treatment. The orders were for the Healers to keep them alive so as not to arouse suspicion, but also to be sure they stayed insane.

Professor McGonagal smiled again. "After she explained to me what she knew she said she had a plan to get them both out of there. She just needed some help. Alice then told me when they were safe she was going to blackmail the Healer in Charge of the Spell Damage floor and some others in charge of St. Mungo's. For it she was going to get the job of Healer in Charge of the Spell Damage floor."

"Blackmail. She blackmailed the Healers at St. Mungo's." Harry said surprised.

"Per lack of better terminology, yes." Professor McGonagal answered. "I told her not to, but she said she would have to make sure the Longbottoms were safe and to see who else was involved and what other damages had been done. There was a certain logic to it."

"You agreed!" Harry could almost not believe it.

"Yes." Professor McGonagal said. "For the sake of the Longbottoms and others that were on the floor. Alice worked secretly with the Longbottoms, she administered proper potions to them so they would be strong enough to leave. Then when the time was right she snuck them out. A few members of the Order helped in that. We hid them with Frank's mother. Alice still cared for them after they were hid. She still checks on them regularly. They are almost back to their regular selves. Neville's been able to have a real relationship with them."

Harry smiled. He was happy for Neville to have his parents again.

"When Alice knew they were safe she used her blackmail. Since then she has been caring for all those people. She found others that were denied proper care and made sure that they were healed."

"So she proved herself." Harry figured.

"Yes, that was when I allowed her into the Order of the Phoenix. I don't really approve the means that she obtained that job, but she has done it so well. She made sure people in the Order were cared for and that nothing we wanted the Ministry to know about got reported."

She paused there for a moment. "Since she joined the Order of the Phoenix we have become closer. It is almost as though having part of William back. You ask me if you can trust Alice. You want to know if she could help Hermione. I say yes, trust her."

Harry took in what McGonagal had told him for a moment. "Would you mind if I mentioned part of this to Ron?"

"No," Professor McGonagal said. "I am afraid I have business to attend to. It is your decision if Hermione goes to St. Mungo's or not."

Harry said good-bye then left to speak with Ron.

"Well, you were out there for a while." Ron said when Harry came back in. Ron was sitting on the bed still holding Hermione's hand.

"I was talking to Professor McGonagal." Harry said. "About Alice. Alice is Professor McGonagal's daughter."

"What," Ron said surprised. "I didn't know she had a daughter."

"I think few did. Ron listen, she was the one that found out about the Longbottoms. She also helped them get better. I think we should trust her."

Ron thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. "Alright. We'll take her to the Burrow tonight. Let her sleep there. Tomorrow we'll have Alice take her to St. Mungo's."

The next afternoon Alice arrived at the Burrow to pick Hermione up. She used one of the specialized cars from St. Mungo's to take Hermione there.

When she entered the house Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch with Hermione. "I'll take care of her." Alice said to both of them. She pulled the wheel chair she had with her next to Hermione. Alice then started to position herself to pick up Hermione.

"I'll do it." Ron said. Alice backed away and braced the chair. Ron carefully picked up Hermione and placed her in the wheel chair.

"You can see her anytime you want." Alice said. "I know that St. Mungo's lists visiting hours, but you can come whenever you want. I'll see to it that you are not blocked from seeing her at any time."

Ron nodded that he understood.

"What ever can be done will." Alice reassured Ron and Harry.

"Thank-you." Harry said.

After that Alice left in the car taking Hermione to St. Mungo's.


	5. Next Wednesday

Thank you to all my readers and here is the next installment. It takes place a week after the events of the first chapter.

NairobiDawn – I am glad that you enjoyed Alice's story. You are right though wounds do take time

Dancerrdw – thank you very much I hope you enjoy this next part. The concentration is a bit more on the Ginny and Harry relationship

Connieewing – Here is more for your enjoyment

SheRocKZThaTsTaGe (That is quite the name) – I give you more. I hope you enjoy it.

Ginny278 – Welcome back. I hope this advancement in Hermione's case will be satisfying to you

Chapter 5 Next Wednesday

Harry was closing out his desk again. Ron was already there waiting for him.

He took one more glance at some notes he had taken at a meeting earlier that day. It had turned out that there was more to the Stergoes and Larks case than what meet the eye. Shackleboot was planning a deeper look into the activities. After reading them again he put them away in his desk.

"Hard day?" Ron asked.

"Sort off." Harry replied. "How was yours?"

"Same thing. Just arranging dates for the sporting events."

They took the floo network to St. Mungo's again and went to the front desk. Alice had left a note for them. She said to meet Hermione in the garden. Harry and Ron walked over to towards their usual seats next to the roses.

Sitting there was Alice with Hermione in her wheel chair.

"Look who's here." Alice said to Hermione. "Ron and Harry."

Hermione's head moved up a bit and she looked straight at Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron both looked at her for a moment, stunned. They weren't holding her hand or speaking to her, but she looked right at them. "Hello, Hermione." Ron said taking her hand.

Hermione turned her head to look at him. She slightly squeezed his hand.

Ron then started talking with her.

"She's been having a really good day today." Alice said to Harry. "Today she was actually eating solid food. I haven't had to give her nutritional potions today."

"What did you eat today?" Ron asked Hermione pleased at the news.

"Porridge and crushed vegetables. Baby food really, but she chewed and swallowed on her own." Alice answered for her. "I will leave you three alone."

"We're really proud of you." Harry said taking a seat with Hermione as well. "That was wonderful."

It was the best news that they had ever received on Hermione improving.

They talked with Hermione through the afternoon. She turned her attention to who was talking with her at the time.

Harry and Ron almost didn't want to leave by the time that Alice came back. But they each gave her a hug and said good bye.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Ron said to Alice before she headed in.

Harry could not help but notice that Ron's voice still held a sense of dread. He knew Ron was giving up on Hermione, but even this should have lightened his spirits more.

Once back on the Spell Damage floor Alice waited for Katherine to arrive to give her the new instructions. Katherine had arrived right on time ready to receive instructions.

Alice was still a little annoyed that Katherine bowed her head when talking to her.

"I don't want you giving any nutritional potions to Hermione tonight." Alice began. "She has been having a good day today. She's been eating on her own."

Katherine's mouth dropped. For as long as Katherine had been assisting in the care for Hermione, she had been on nutritional potions for substance. This was surprising.

"I have some crushed vegetables and chopped up chicken for her tonight. All you need to do is put the spoon in her mouth, just like you would for a baby. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Katherine answered. "This is good news. I'm happy for her."

"Hopefully she will show more signs of recovery." Alice said. "Good night."

Katherine stayed at the door, watching the outside and Hermione at the same time. It was a relatively quite evening on the floor. The only real sounds were the nurses doing checks and the patients muttering in their sleep.

That was when she heard it. At first she thought it was one of the other patients muttering, but it wasn't. It didn't come from that direction. She turned and looked at Hermione.

"Did you say something?" Katherine asked going into the room.

Hermione just laid there asleep.

"I heard you." Katherine said to her. "If you want to say something I'll make sure to give whoever it is the message."

Hermione seemed unmoved.

Katherine thought about what she heard. She wasn't too sure, but she thought Hermione had said red.

She quickly recorded the time and what she thought was said in the log.

When Harry arrived at his flat he found an owl waiting on him. He did not recognize the owl right away but took the letter. It was from Ginny.

_Hello Harry_

_I'm going to be in London on Friday. Would you like to meet me at my flat for tea after work? I'll give you an update on what's been going on with the team. I'm telling you Johnson is quite a little cross to bear. _

_Ginny._

Harry wrote a note saying that he would be there and passed it to the owl.

After the final battle Ginny and Harry had a talk about their relationship. Harry had said that he wanted to get back together with her. Ginny said that she did too, but the issue was Hermione.

Harry and Ginny both knew that Hermione and Ron loved each other. So they had agreed for the time being that they would put their relationship on hold. They would wait for about a while and see if Hermione got better or not and see how they still felt about each other. It had been nearly two years now. They still talked about keeping things at status quo for just a little longer every time they met. For some reason they still felt guilty about being together.

When Friday came Harry went to the flat. He knocked politely on the door. Ginny answered the door almost immediately.

Harry could not help, but notice how stunning she looked in just an oversized shirt and jeans.

"Long time." She said to Harry giving him a hug.

Harry returned the hug and they kissed each other on the side of the mouth. "Yes, it has been a while." He said.

They sat down at the table in the small flat. Ginny had put out tea and sandwiches for them.

"How was Spain?" Harry asked digging into one of the sandwiches. He knew he wouldn't leave unless he ate something. Ginny seemed to have inherited her mother's worry about him eating.

"Lovely. I liked it a little better than Holland. But that was probably because Johnson was in Holland causing more trouble. I don't know what that man has for Muggle pubs. I'm about ready to ban him from them."

"If Johnson was in Holland what were you doing in Spain? I thought you were Johnson's babysitter?" Harry joked. He knew that Ginny was in supposed to control damage from the whole team.

"I left Marcus in charge of him for a bit. He was passed out anyway in a Wizarding Hotel for a change. No Mitchell was in Spain."

"I thought Mitchell didn't cause any problems?" Harry said wondering what could have happened.

"Usually no," Ginny answered. "Except when he takes a bet that he can catch a snitch blindfolded.

Harry pushed his glasses up with his hands as he pinched his nose. He closed his eyes for a moment. Horrible images were racing around in his mind. He pictured five foot Mitchell flying around and crashing his broom into everything.

"Please tell me had the decency to do it on a proper field."

"Well if you count a Muggle soccer field a proper field then yes. At least the bet was made at night. All I had to do was fix the field."

Harry had a laugh. He was beginning to be glad that he had not chosen Quidditch as a profession. He would not know how to act when his team mates displayed such unruly behavior. He sometimes wondered how Ginny handled it.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you had an eventful week." Harry replied.

"Quite, and I got at least two owls from Ron. That is why I wanted to talk with you." Ginny said refilling their tea cups. "I haven't been a good friend in a while to Hermione. I haven't visited her at all. Why don't you tell me what's been going on."

Harry took a sip of the warmed up tea before speaking. "On the Wednesday before last we went to see Hermione and she was having one of her not good days. Ron told me she seemed distant to him."

"But she always seems distant on her days like that." Ginny said.

"Afterwards he told me that he thinks she won't ever recover."

"He owled me this Wednesday and said that she was eating on her own." Ginny commented.

"I know. I just think that he doesn't want to put that much hope in it. He's giving up on her." Harry had to flatly state what he knew to be true.

Ginny didn't speak for a moment. "That would explain the letter than. I expected him to be happy that she was eating. But in the letter the way he wrote it. He was just giving me an update."

"That further shows what I have been seeing." Harry said. "I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do for either of them."

"Do you think she's going to get any better?" Ginny asked. "You see her more than I do."

"I don't know." Harry answered. "I would hate myself if I ever gave up on her. But Alice did heal the Longbottoms, so I think she could do it."

Ginny smiled. "I figured you wouldn't have given up yet. I'm going to see her tomorrow, after I have my usual lunch with Mum and Dad. She's afraid that with my job I'm not eating like I'm supposed to."

Harry took a moment to look at Ginny. "You seem healthy enough to me."

"Thanks." Ginny said. "I'm going to be in London for a bit. Maybe Saturday night we could go out."

"Go out on a date." Harry asked. Because the truth is I haven't been seeing anybody and I would still like to get back together with you. He thought to himself.

Ginny smiled. "Yes I do mean a date, just us. See how we still feel about each other. If we want to be together then we can tell the family about it."

"Yes," Harry answered. "I'll be by at eight o'clock. There is a new restaurant in Diagon Alley I think you will like."

"Sounds good to me." Ginny agreed.

Harry left soon after that. He had to work tomorrow. Otherwise he would have stayed the whole night with her.


	6. Hermione's Mind

To all readers again, thank you. That was quite a response in my inbox.

Here is a slight glimpse into Hermione's mind.

Dancerrdw – thank you again for reading the next part of this story.

NairobiDawn – Thank you for your review. My sister was a CNA in the Alzheimer's room, that is how I came to know a bit about them. But I am sure that you understand with healing it is sometimes three steps forward, two steps back. In this chapter is a revelation about what Hermione is going through. I hope you still enjoy this edition.

SheRocKZThaTsTaGe – Harry and Ginny do make a great couple to use, and they give Ron a little motivation later. I hope this is to your liking.

Avanell – I am afraid that Ron must go through the motions

Connieewing – thank you very much, I hope this next part will be suspenseful enough for you.

Isabella Heart – I am going still with the original idea of this story. So I won't say until the end.

Monnbeam – I am afraid her recovery hasn't started yet.

Chapter 6 Hermione's mind

Hermione moved further around the rocky slits of the area she was in. She was tired and wanted to sit for a while. When she was younger she was warned many times of the 'peril of hell'. Hermione figured some time ago that she had found it.

She had been walking around the caverns and the rocky terrain for some time. She wasn't too sure how much time had passed. The last thing that she had remembered doing before coming here was the spell to destroy the Horcrux. To kill herself so Voldemort could be destroyed. Hermione did not understand how she came to be in this place.

Every now and then she would hear Ron or Harry speaking with her, sometimes others. Hermione could hear the voices, but never really understand what they were saying.

Whenever she heard them she would run towards them. Sometimes she knew she was close, but she could never seem to find them. At times when it seemed like she was close there was a sort of warmth around her hands. She always took at as a good sign. A short while ago she heard another voice speak to her. The voice was familiar, but she did not know who it was.

Hermione had followed it until she couldn't anymore. That was when something strange happened. She felt something touch her mouth. Nothing was there though. Hermione slightly opened her mouth and that was when she felt the invisible object enter. What she tasted was food.

It had been so long since Hermione had tasted food she waited at that spot for quite some time, just to enjoy the sensation. While she was there she heard Ron and Harry speaking with her again and the familiar warmth around her hands.

Actually it wasn't the first time she felt something touch her mouth. Occasionally she would feel something touch her mouth then get a bad taste in her throat. The sensation was never strong has when the food entered her mouth.

She had wanted to stay there longer, but the voices seemed to be fading so she went off again.

Hermione stopped and took a seat on one of the rocks. Just for a moment, then she would start moving again in the direction that she heard the voices.

When she looked down she was a slight glimmer on a rock. Hermione immediately moved away from it. One of the rules of this place was to avoid anything that is or would become a mirror. If not it would find her.

Hermione had only one other companion in this place and it had become her nemesis. It had shown itself when she first arrived and offered her a very foul companion. It stayed in the mirror images of Hermione. Anything that was a mirror or appeared like a mirror would allow it to find Hermione.

What the thing was was Hermione. But not Hermione. It was her similar image but different. It had dark makeup around the face and wore Slytherin robes. It spoke in a cruel tone to her. What ever it advised Hermione to do she did the opposite.

This time Hermione had not escaped the mirror. The image had appeared. "Thought you might have gotten far?" The image said. "I have told you several times that you only linger here because you choose to stay. It would be best for you if you moved on. Those voices you are following are eventually going to go away."

"No they won't." Hermione said to the image. "I will listen for them and make my way towards them. They won't give up on me."

She then got up and went to find an area without mirrors and hopefully towards the voices.

On Saturday Harry came in and found Madeline at his desk. The look on her face only met one thing, trouble.

"What's going on?"

"I am to collect you and take you to Shackleboot." Madeline said. "Follow me." Madeline led a reluctant Harry down to Shackleboot's office, but they did not stop at the door they just continued. Harry was not sure where Madeline was leading him. They stopped at a painting of one of the old Ministers of Magic. Madeline shook the paintings hand. The frame swung open.

Harry had never known that there was any kind of room there.

"Come in." Shackleboot said to Harry. Madeline closed the door behind them. "This room was built by the Order of the Phoenix when Fudge was still in office. He never learned about it nor has anyone else."

"So why am I here?" Harry asked.

"I need your help. Completely unofficial, you can decline." Shackleboot said. "I think we have a traitor in our mist."

"A traitor, who?"

"Caroline." Madeline answered.

Harry almost felt like laughing this seemed like a joke.

"It turned out there was nothing at Stergoes and Larks. She made it up, just like her name." Madeline said. "I did a little research on my own. Her name is actually Nott."

"I didn't believe it either, Harry." Shackelboot said. "Until Madeline showed me what she found."

Madeline bit her lip before continuing. "She took the name of a Muggle-born that went missing when Vol. . . Vol. . ."

"Voldemort." Harry finished for her.

"Yes, when he nearly destroyed the school. She did a good job of covering herself." Madeline said.

"I want to set a trap for her." Shackleboot said. "I want her caught in the act of handing information over to the buyers. We know she has been doing activities on Wednesdays. That is why we want your help in this. She's going to think that you are gone. You can bring in whoever you want on this. I just want this finished quickly."

"I agree." Harry said. "I will have to tell Ron though. I may need his help."

"How ever you want to handle this." Shackleboot said. "Madeline will help however she can."

"I will work out a plan today and tell you at the end of the day." Harry said. This was one thing he really did not want to do, but what choice did her really have. Harry thought he could trust Caroline, or whoever she was.

"I better get back to my desk. Hand her that report from the last meeting. Without the things she doesn't know." Madeline said leaving the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

Shackleboot shook his head. "She's blaming herself for this."

"Why?"

"She didn't do an investigation when Caroline took the job." Shackleboot answered. "She trusted the Ministry's Personnel Office investigation of her."

"She's not required to look into is she?" Harry asked.

"Only if something is a miss." Shackleboot said. "Caroline did a pretty good job of hiding herself. We didn't find anything initially. We had to dig a little deeper."

Harry shook his head. The abstract thought of Madeline and Hermione being friends went through his mind. He wondered as well about how Hermione was doing today.

Ginny went with her parents to Hermione's room. Molly had made some food for Hermione. "Just a little taste of home cooking," she had said.

They found Alice in the room, giving Hermione some potions.

Some time ago Harry had confided in Ginny that Alice was Professor McGonagal's daughter. Ginny never told anyone, they probably wouldn't believe her anyway. Ginny could not see any similarities between Alice and Professor McGonagal.

"Hello, Ginny. I haven't seen you in a while." Alice said greeting her and her parents. "How have you been?"

"I've been busy." Ginny answered.

"So have we. Ministry work and Molly has spent most of her time volunteering." Arthur said greeting Alice.

"How's Hermione? I heard she started eating on her own." Molly said. "I brought her some food. It's soft so I think she can eat it."

Alice nodded. "She did for a couple of days, but yesterday I had to put her back on the nutritional potions. Hermione hasn't done much today, but you can go in and talk with her for a while."

She took the basket from Molly. "I have an icebox in here for her. When she starts eating again I will give her this. I think you are right though, home cooking would do her some good." Alice put the items into the chest she had in the room, she then left the Weasley's alone with Hermione.

Alice had always liked the Weasley family. They had visited Hermione regularly and she enjoyed talking with them as well.

Ginny conjured three chairs and the family sat down with Hermione. Arthur talked a little bit about the family and work. Molly discussed her volunteer work. Ginny then talked about Spain and how nice it was there.

After a while they said goodbye and left.

Hermione had stayed silent the entire time that they were there. Ginny wondered if Hermione could even understand them. But that would not stop her from visiting whenever she could.

Alice watched over the floor again, keeping an eye on the other Healers. Right now she was watching one named Moore. He had been on the floor for a while now, just in another wing. Alice wanted to test him to see if was trustworthy or not. Nothing about him seemed to be dishonest or troublesome, but Alice wanted a distinct sign of his true colors. Yesterday she had decided to put him in charge of the wing at night, when she left. It was a reasonable gamble in her opinion.

The door to the wing opened. Alice turned to see Harry stepping inside.

"Harry," Alice said greeting him. "You just missed the Weasleys."

"I know," Harry said. "Ginny told me she was planning to visit. Can I speak with you about Hermione?"

"Certainly." Alice said. They both walked into Hermione's room and shut the door. "What is it that you wanted?"

"Wednesday." Harry said. "I can't really explain it, but I have to be at work on Wednesday, when we usually see Hermione. Ron will be with me."

Alice seemed a little surprised. "I thought that you had it arranged that. . ."

"That's the point." Harry said.

"You're setting a trap. They need you there because you are definitely supposed to be somewhere else." Alice flatly stated.

Harry stared at Alice wondering if she studied Occlumency.

"I didn't read your mind." Alice said. "If that is what you are thinking. Remember what I did when I was younger. I know Mum told you."

Harry let himself laugh a bit. He then turned his attention to Hermione. "We won't be here on Wednesday. But we will be here on Friday to see you."

"I wanted to know if she's been able to register time or not." Alice said. "I suppose this will prove a way to find out. A bit cruel, but there are not any other real means that I can."

Harry thanked Alice then headed home. He wanted to prepare for his date with Ginny.


	7. A Bad Night

To all readers thank you again for your responses

Ginny278 – Hermione I am afraid as a long way to go still.

NairobiDawn – I am afraid there are some rough roads head

Isabella Heart – Recovery does take time I am afraid. I hope this works for your entertainment

Dancerrdw – I got this update fast as I could. Had a little issue with the computer there for a couple of days.

Chapter 7 A Bad Night

Wednesday afternoon Alice took a seat in Hermione's room, watching her like a hawk. It was just about the usual time that Harry and Ron came to visit. If there were any adverse reactions on Hermione's part it would mean that she was registering time and that would actually be a good thing.

So far today had been one of Hermione's 'not good' days. She had not responded to anything. Alice even offered her some of the dessert pie that Molly had made, nothing.

Alice had waited all evening until Katherine had come on shift. So far Hermione had displayed no signs. Alice explained that Hermione's usual visitors had not shown today and she wanted to see if there was any reaction from Hermione. Katherine simply stated that she understood and that she would watch for any strange occurrences.

Hermione was moving along the rocky terrain again. It had been a while since she heard the voices. She wondered around trying to figure what would be the best direction, all the while she watched out for the mirrors.

She wasn't too sure how she missed the small mirror that seemed to just appear next to her.

"You do realize that you are going in circles?" Her nemesis said to her.

"I don't care." Hermione flatly stated to the mirror. "Ron and Harry will figure out a way to save me."

"I assure you that they won't. How do you know that they didn't already bury you?"

"Because if I was dead, I wouldn't be here." Hermione shot back.

"How little you seem to know." The nemesis spoke back. "I would be careful up ahead if I were you. The terrain is a little sharp."

Hermione did not respond and tried to move away from the mirror.

Thursday morning Alice came on shift. When she arrived she received the nightly report from Healer Moore about everything that had happened that night. She then went to speak with Katherine.

"Hermione did a little tossing and turning last night, like she was having a bad dream." Katherine reported. "Nothing more or less than what she has done in the past. I tried talking with her to calm her, but I don't think she was really understanding or hearing me."

"Thank you." Alice said. "Well done. I will see you tonight."

"Good day then." Katherine then left, not really wanting to stay around.

Alice looked in on Hermione. "I wish you could give us a message on what we need to do to help you. In a little bit I want to try food again. There is a delicious looking chocolate pudding that Molly made. I think that would be alright for breakfast."

After doing her routine checks and observations of the Healers Alice tried again with Hermione.

Alice positioned Hermione into a sitting position on the bed. She then took out the bowl with the pudding. Alice positioned the spoon at Hermione's mouth. She then waited a moment for Hermione to open her mouth.

"I promise you that it tastes good." Alice then took her free hand and opened Hermione's mouth a bit to put in the spoon.

Hermione closed her mouth and swallowed the pudding.

"A bit more work than what I would have liked." Alice said. "But that is fine. I don't think you are understanding time though. Do you even realize that Harry and Ron are late in visiting you? They will be here Friday. Which is tomorrow."

For the rest of the day Alice periodically tried feeding Hermione. Each time Alice had to hold Hermione's mouth. It was not the proper way, but Alice did prefer her eating than on the nutritional potions. This would hopefully prompt her to start eating again.

At the end of the day Alice gave Katherine her instructions and what had happened during the day.

When Alice left Katherine took her usual seat at the door, expecting the night to be similar to the one before. She had almost immediately begun singing in a low voice. It was a time passer when she was by the door watching.

Hermione moved around the terrain. All around her was a cliff face she would have to climb to get around. Her nemesis had not lied it had been sharp. The jagged edges ran all the way around and up. She made sure not to cut herself as she climbed up.

From the bottom she could see that the top of the cliff would likely be flat. It would give her some height to look around and maybe she would hear Ron or Harry again. Hermione pulled herself up the sharp wall. She felt relief when she realized she had reached the top. She pulled the rest of herself up and stopped on the edge for a moment to rest. That was when she looked up.

"No." She said shaking her head. She did not climb all the way up for this.

Right there a few feet in front of her, was a full length mirror.

The nemesis almost immediately appeared. "You're dead Hermione. Accept it."

"No, I'm not." Hermione said getting up. "I am not dead."

"What about your Harry and Ron. They haven't spoken to you in a while."

"Yes they have." Hermione answered. "Not that long ago."

"Think about what voice you heard." The nemesis said. "It wasn't Harry and Ron, it was just Harry."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. It was right. Only Harry had spoken to her last time.

"You see, Ron has given up on you. Only Harry remained and he will soon leave." The Nemesis said. "You did love Ron though. You dreamed about him kissing you, until he really did. The reality was better than the dream. And now he is gone. I spouse he wouldn't want you now. Now that you are damaged goods."

Hermione felt herself boiling with anger. "You foul evil thing!" Hermione shouted at the mirror. Then she saw a rock on the ground. She seized it and launched it at the mirror. "Go to Hell!"

The rock made contact with the mirror breaking it into a thousand pieces. But it, it just stood there, solid and unaffected by the shattering glass.

"Thank you for freeing me." The nemesis said stepping towards Hermione.

"No," Hermione said backing up, soon realizing that she was near the cliff's edge.

It continued walking towards her. Hermione tried moving away, but it moved quickly enough to block her passage.

"I am free now. We can finally end this." It moved closer to Hermione.

They were soon in contact with each other fighting. They had grabbed each other's hands. Hermione tried to push the creature away from her. But it was stronger than what she was.

The fighting continued on. The nemesis broke free of Hermione's grasp and gave one good shove. Hermione felt herself falling down the rocky cliff, hitting the sharp edges as she went down.

Katherine had been watching Hermione toss and turn for over an hour now. She had done that before. She sometimes wondered what Hermione could possibly be dreaming to get reactions like this.

There was a loud bang outside. Katherine peaked out to see what was going on. One of the more problematic patients was causing a problem. He had decided that he did not like the bed again and was attacking it.

A Healer named Brown, who went to work at the same time Katherine did, and a couple of nurses were trying to calm him down. Katherine saw that they needed help. She took one quick look at Hermione then went to help Healer Brown.

"Stunning spell. Count of three." Katherine said to Healer Brown. They both shot a quick direct spell at the patient, who fell slack against the bed. Katherine knew that this particular patient had some non-human blood in him. It had left him with a bad disposition and the need to use stronger spells on him.

"Let's get him back in bed." The Healer said turning the bed right side up with her wand. "Thank you for the help."

"It's fine." Katherine said. "I think we both need to levitate him to get him back on."

Healer Brown agreed. They both used a levitation charm to move the patient into his bed.

"What is going on here?" Healer Moore said when he came. He had been on break elsewhere in hospital. "Why isn't he asleep."

"The sleeping potion hasn't taken affect yet." Healer Brown answered. "He was causing trouble again. We used a stunning spell."

"Well that should be enough until the potion takes effect. Katherine what are you doing out?" Healer Moore turned his attention to her.

"I had to assist." Katherine answered. "That patient has a particular. . ."

"Alice put you in charge of Granger." Healer Moore interrupted.

"Yes," Katherine said. "That is where I am going." She was anxious to leave Healer Moore's presence. In truth Katherine hated speaking like that to her superior, but he was always annoying and sometimes rude.

Katherine looked into Hermione's room and knew immediately that there was something wrong. Hermione was moving oddly and she held an expression of pain.

She entered the room quickly and pulled back the sheet over her. Then she saw the blood.

Hermione's body was covered in blood! Katherine quickly took control of Hermione's wrists. "I need some help in here!" Katherine shouted.

Within seconds Healer Moore came in followed by one of the nurses. He quickly drew his wand and pointed it towards Hermione.

"No magic." Katherine quickly said trying to restrain Hermione.

"Who's the Healer in charge?" Healer Moore inquired.

"Alice put me in charge of this case at night. She told me under no circumstances are we to use magic on Hermione." Katherine said still trying to hold down Hermione. She wondered what she could have possibly used to cut herself with.

"You are just barely a Healer." Healer Moore grabbed Katherine by the shoulders and pulled her back.

"I have my orders from Alice." Katherine said blocking Hermione.

"You are being insubordinate. Those cuts could cause problems." Healer Moore argued.

"We'll use potions and cloths to heal them." Katherine held her stance with Healer Moore. "Bring them, now!" Katherine turned her attention to one of the nurses. She stayed in position blocking Healer Moore from Hermione.

"If you do not move right now I will submit a reprimand to the board for your behavior. You will have to face the possibility of getting fired or losing you Healer status. Now move."

Katherine thought about this for a moment. She could lose her Healer status and her job or she could face Alice for using magic on Hermione. In truth it was not a hard decision to make. She quietly drew her wand and pointed it at Healer Moore without him seeing. She did a quick repelling charm.

Healer Moore stood frozen for a moment, shocked about losing his wand. He scrambled on the floor looking for it.

Katherine in the meantime took the cloths and ointment that nurse brought. She then went about restraining Hermione to the bed for now. Hermione had seemed to of calmed down, but Katherine did not know how long that would last.

"I am sending your reprimand right now for immediate review and removal of your status has a Healer." Healer Moore shouted at her.

"Your wand is under the icebox." Katherine responded checking over the cuts.

Once the nurse and Healer Moore left Katherine began looking around for the object that Hermione had used to cut herself with, but there was nothing in the room near her.

Healer Brown came in and asked if she was alright. Katherine said she would be. She would just need to stay with Hermione for the rest of the night. After Healer Brown left Katherine let out a few tears. She knew she had done the right thing, but what would it actually cost her.


	8. The Truth be Told

Thank you again for reading this story.

I decided not to torture you for too much longer and post this next chapter.

Avanell – The creature is an evil thing. It is also what is holding her there.

Isabella Heart – I am glad that you like the character Katherine. You are right though, she did what she was supposed to do. This chapter concerns Alice's reaction. I assure you though that Hermione is not dead, she has not killed her nemesis.

Ginny278 – She will fight it. She was cut in more places. Were ever she was cut falling down the cliff was where her body got cut.

Monnbeam – Part of what the Nemesis is, is Voldemort's horcrux. She has to beat it to escape.

NairobiDawn – Don't worry, Alice gave Katherine orders and she followed them. Alice wouldn't do anything to Katherine for that.

Chapter 8 The Truth be Told

Alice walked into St. Mungo's not expecting much for the morning. She stopped at the front desk to pick up any notes for her. She found one signed by the secretary of the Board of Directors of St. Mungo's. It simply said 'see me now'.

She walked over to the Board Members' offices. There she found the secretary of the board in his office.

"I am afraid there was an incident during the night." He said to Alice. "Here is the paperwork concerning it. The Board decided that you will be the deciding factor in punishment." He handed her a small packet.

Alice took the packet and started looking through it. It contained the reprimand written by Healer Moore against Katherine. Alongside it was a written statement by Katherine of what occurred, in her words. Also was the written statement of the Board's decision.

After she finished reading the packet she handed it back to the secretary saying she would take care of the matter.

When Alice arrived on the floor, Healer Moore was standing by the door of the Janus Thickey ward waiting for her. "I will speak with you tomorrow. Be early for your shift." Alice said curtly to him. She then walked in and to Hermione's room.

Katherine was standing guard at the door.

"Is she in restraints?" Alice asked.

"No," Katherine answered her head still bowed. "I took everything out last night and transfigured the floor and walls to be padded."

Alice did a quick peak in. "I wish to speak with you right now, in my office." Alice said heading towards her office.

Katherine without a word followed.

"Sit down." Alice directed when they came into the office. "I just received your reprimand from Healer Moore. Along with your statement." Alice looked towards Katherine, her head was still bowed.

Alice took her own seat and made herself comfortable.

"I know there is a rumor going around that if you look into my eyes I can turn you into stone. I promise it is not true. I would need my wand to turn you into stone."

Katherine let out a slight laugh and looked up.

"Better," Alice said. "I'll have you know that you did the right thing last night. I will be writing a reprimand on Healer Moore today and he will be facing a board inquiry into his behavior. I will also be leaving him a small present, curtsey of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I have an acquaintance with the owners."

"Thank you, I think." Katherine said. She was unsure about the conversation.

"Do you know why you are at this job?" Alice asked her.

"Not really." Katherine answered. "You didn't really look at my job performance. You more or less just scooped me up."

"I wanted someone new. I don't really trust the staff who have been here a while. Also my mother sent a very nice recommendation for you." Alice answered.

Katherine looked at her peculiarly.

"You don't know my sire name do you?" Alice asked.

"I thought it was Williams, but all I ever heard was people call you Alice."

"It's McGonagal." Alice answered. "As in HeadMistress McGonagal."

Katherine looked a little bit surprised.

"It is a little known fact at this hospital. I would like to keep it that way."

"Understandable." Katherine answered.

"My father's name was William. I sort of adopted the last name Williams for certain situations. That is probably part of the confusion."

Katherine had a look on her face that could only be translated as one thing. She could not believe the conversation that she was having right now.

"Last night you showed loyalty and courage. That proved to me that you can be trusted. I think that she should be awarded with the truth about what is wrong with Hermione."

"I though no one knew." Katherine answered.

"I do. I just did not want the story to escape." Alice answered. "Mum said that you studied Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and excelled at them."

"Yes," Katherine answered.

"Are you familiar with Horcruxes?"

"Unfortunately, made me sick doing the report on them." Katherine answered.

"Good, so you will understand." Alice praised. "Hermione was made a horcrux over a year ago. She could not stand life in that condition so she used a spell on herself that she learned to destroy a horcrux."

"But there isn't any known way to destroy a horcrux." Katherine said.

"Yes, there is." Alice said. "Only a few know the spell. She was one of them. After all she was Harry Potter's friend."

Realization seemed to dawn suddenly on Katherine. She had never figured that the Hermione she cared for was one that had been friends with Harry. She had watched him from a far when she was in school. Even though she was in Ravenclaw, and two years above him. The stories alone had made them seem divine.

"She was a prisoner of the Dark Lord. When we found her she was coherent, but broken in a sense. Her parents were killed to make the Horcrux."

Katherine gasped at the statement.

"When I did an initial check on her I found that she had been raped several times and by several individuals. You know that causes patients to retreat and find absolution in their own minds."

Alice paused for a moment. "It was after we found her that she told a friend what happened and used the spell on herself. Since that night she has been like this."

Katherine shook her head. "That had to have been terrible for her. I understand now about the magic. You don't want to give the horcrux that might still be alive in her any more power than what it already has. If she is fighting the memory of the rape, that would deter her from waking up."

"Very good." Alice was impressed. "Mum said you had an analytical mind. You now know everything about her that I do. But it does not travel any further than the two of us. I haven't even told Harry and Ron about what I discovered. I figured if she wakes up than she could tell them."

"You think she is getting worse than?" Katherine asked marking that Alice had used the word if.

"I am afraid that she might be." Alice answered. "I have decided to move into my office for a while and watch her at night. That is when she seems to have reactions. You will watch her through the day."

Katherine nodded in agreement.

"I want you here this evening though. I have made mention before about her usual visitors that come on Wednesdays? They are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I want to introduce them to you. They are coming tonight to see her."

"What are you planning on telling them that happened?" Katherine asked.

"I am afraid that I will tell the truth." Alice said. "Go home and get some sleep. Don't worry about Healer Moore."

Katherine nodded her head and left. She was currently needing to lie down, with a glass of wine after this night.

"By the way." Alice said when Katherine reached the door. "If you wanted to be more daring you could have told Healer Moore where he could have put his wand after he found it." She smiled at Katherine.

Katherine noted the smile had a bit of viciousness in it. She said goodbye and left.

After Katherine had left Alice went into Hermione's room.

Hermione was lying on the floor apparently asleep. Her legs, arms, and part of her face was covered in bandages from where she had cut herself. Alice removed some of the bandages to look at the wounds. They were superficial and would heal quiet well with the ointment.

Katherine had done the right thing and Alice was in fact proud of her.

She just didn't know right away how she was going to tell Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron meet each other half way heading towards each other's offices.

"I'm glad that's over." Ron said to Harry. There was quite a bit of trouble over the arrest of Caroline. Harry had received most of it along with Shackleboot. Ron, because he was present at the time, seemed to have part of it. Mostly he had to fight off a bit of questioning.

"You never did tell me how your date with Ginny went." Ron said as they made there way to the foyer.

Harry looked a Ron with a little bit of a surprise. "You weren't supposed to know about that yet."

"I know." Ron answered. "You wanted to keep it a secret, but I am afraid that it is out. Or at least to me it is."

"We had a good time. We decided to get back together. Ginny wanted to tell the family at the next Weasley dinner." Harry answered.

"Are you happy then, when you are with her?" Ron asked seriously.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Very happy."

"Good. I know you two wanted to get back together, but didn't because of Hermione. It wouldn't have bothered me. I would rather see Ginny with you than with anyone else."

Harry felt a little relieved. He could still hear a bit of sadness in Ron's voice.

They arrived at St. Mungo's. They went to the desk expecting to find a note saying to meet Hermione out in the garden.

There was no note waiting on them.

"Maybe Alice didn't realize what a nice day it was today." Harry reasoned as they made their way up to the Spell Damage floor. They entered the wing and made there way to Hermione's room. The door was closed and Alice was standing there.

"Harry, Ron." She said to them. "I can't let you see Hermione yet. We need to talk. Last night Hermione had a bad night."

Harry and Ron were both stunned. In the entire time that Alice had been taking care of Hermione she never once used the word bad to describe anything, ever.

"Step into my office and I will tell you what happened."

Harry and Ron both followed Alice to her office and took a seat at her desk.

"Hermione occasionally tosses and turns at night. Signifying that she has been having bad dreams. She did so last night. I have a Healer that watches her at night for me. She had only stepped away for a minute to assist in another patient. When she returned Hermione had found something sharp. She had started to cut herself with it. None of the cuts went deep enough for serious damage and she did not lose that much blood."

Harry and Ron looked shocked. The last time that they visited her she was doing fine.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Alice said.

Katherine opened the door and stepped in. "Good timing." Alice said.

"Ron, Harry, this is Katherine MacDonald. She is the healer that has been watching Hermione at night.

Harry offered a polite hello while Ron only nodded.

"She has been doing a splendid job with Hermione. Following all my orders completely. The reason that I wanted you to meet her is that she is taking over days for me while I work nights. The last two incidents have occurred at night, so I believe that is when I should be with her."

"Two incidents." Ron said.

"Yes, I didn't say anything yet but Hermione spoke." Alice explained.

"She spoke!" Ron said surprised.

"In her sleep." Katherine said.

"What did she say?"

"Red." Katherine answered wondering if she could have been implying Ron.

"I think we could still get her out of this." Alice said. "In the meantime she is in a padded room and I don't want her going anywhere as of yet. Do you want to see her now?"

"Yes," They answered.

Alice used her wand to open the door and let Harry and Ron in. She stayed in the entrance way, just in case.


	9. What is the Nemesis

To all who have enjoyed this story may I recommend a very interesting movie. It is called House of Cards. It stars Tommy Lee Jones and Kathleen Turner. It is about a little girl who retreats into her own mind and the steps the mother and the psychologist use to get her out.

NairobiDawn – Katherine did do the right thing. That is why Alice would not do anything to her. I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully this one would be to your liking.

Monnbeam – I am afraid that there is a bit more to go before that. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this next part.

Avanell- sorry this took so long. I recently got hit with a bit of writer's block. I tried to get this out as soon as possible. Next one will be out as soon as I can. I wonder what JK Rowling does?

Isabella Heart – thank you again for reading and reviewing. That nemesis is an evil thing. The struggle will go further in this chapter. But I am afraid that the only way out is for Hermione to start to understand it. Katherine will be a help in these matters, in a sense.

Chapter 9 What is the Nemesis

Hermione was cowering in the corner when Harry and Ron entered. They could see the bandages around her body. Her expression seemed to hold the same solemn look.

Ron went in first and lowered himself down to her level.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" He asked trying to meet her eyes.

Hermione just stayed completely still.

Hermione's body laid at the bottom of the cliff face that she had just fallen from. She could feel the cuts on her body stinging. She didn't have to look to know she was bleeding. She had tried several times to get up, but so far she only excited at lifting one part of her body at time.

The nemesis had somehow come down the cliff. It was now standing over her looking down at her mangled form. "I thought that fall would have ended you. But you are tougher than you look, I suppose."

"I will beat you." Hermione said up to the creature. "I will see you destroyed."

"I doubt that." The nemesis shook its head slowly. It then lowered itself down onto its knees. "That wonderful mind of yours still hasn't figured any of this out yet, has it? Do hear the voices talking to you? You realize that their gone don't you."

Ron took a sitting position in front of Hermione. He then took her hands in his and began stroking them. He lifted her hands to his face and lightly kissed them.

Harry and Alice simply stood back, watching.

The nemesis straddled itself across Hermione's limp form. It then lowered its torso so that it could run its hands around Hermione's face.

"They know what happened to you. As far as Ron is concerned you are tainted now. He will never have you. So in truth you are better off dead."

The Nemesis than seemed to start to change, it was a shape shifter. It now looked like Lucious Malfoy. "Because of what I did to you." Malfoy's evil voice said. "You're ours now." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione stared at Malfoy positioned on top of her, scared. She could not believe it. Hermione mustered up all her strength and grabbed at Malfoy's neck. She squeezed on it choking him.

"Think you could actually kill me?" Malfoy asked laughing.

Ron still tried talking with Hermione. That was when she suddenly moved. Her hands broke free of his and had gone for his neck.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. He could not believe it. Hermione was trying to chock Ron.

Alice had stepped in immediately. She started to pry the fingers off Ron's neck. Harry tried pulling Hermione away. All at once she went limp.

Ron rubbed his neck a bit. "I'm fine." He said when Alice began looking over his neck. "But I don't understand."

"I wish I did." Alice said. "I am going to have to adjust her potions a little bit now if she is getting violent."

"She didn't use all her strength on me. I know she's stronger than that." Ron argued.

"Yes, but her muscles have not been used for a while." Alice answered. "When she does wake up she will have difficulty in using them because she hasn't in so long."

Alice moved Hermione back in the corner. She seemed to have gone completely limp and needed the corner to hold herself up.

"I do not understand all this yet." Alice said to Ron and Harry. "I will take care of her."

Harry and Ron left after that. Neither one spoke on the way home.

After Harry and Ron left Alice gave Hermione another potion then went to her office. She would be pouring over her medical texts to figure a reason for the sudden violence. Probably for the rest of the night.

Harry arrived to in his flat to a very unexpected sight. Ginny was in the kitchen setting up the small table he had for meals.

"I didn't expect you so soon. Dinner will be ready in a little while." She said when he came in.

"Thanks." Harry did not know she was planning any of this or that she knew how to get into his flat. He had quite the arrangement of security charms on it.

"What's wrong?" Ginny said now looking at Harry's face.

Harry took a seat on the sofa. Ginny immediately sat down with him. He then told her about Hermione. He talked about the cuts and how she tried to strangle Ron. It was amazing how that girl showed up when he needed her.

"That's horrible." Ginny said once Harry had finished. "And Alice has no idea what brought this on?"

"Not that she's letting on." Harry answered. "I think this might have been the final blow for Ron. I don't think he'll ever regain hope after this."

Ginny didn't say anything she merely hugged Harry. All she did was hold him for a while

After a moment Harry felt himself at peace

Katherine had spent so much time working nights she almost forgot what it was like coming in during the day. St. Mungo's was usually a bit desolate at night, but in the morning there was always a lot going on.

She found Alice standing outside of Hermione's door.

"Hermione hasn't moved from that spot all night." Alice said when Katherine arrived.

"You don't think she's retreating farther do you?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know at this point." Alice answered. "I'll be in my office trying to get some sleep. If you see Healer Moore try not to laugh at him. There is a bet going."

"A bet?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Alice answered. "He has the word pompus written in acne on his forehead right now. We want to see how long it takes before he realizes it. I've got quarter past noon. Ten sickles gets you in. Healer Brown is taking up the collection."

Katherine allowed herself a little laugh. It was a bit of a cruel punishment, but maybe he would get the point. She had enough on her. She wondered if the ten o'clock slot was still open. He couldn't pass by a mirror for that long without checking himself out could he?

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I took her outside today at lunch. It looks like it is going to be beautiful out. Maybe it would do her some good." Katherine asked.

Alice thought about it for a moment. "You're shaping into being a great Healer." Alice said. "If you can handle her you can take her out for a bit."

Katherine looked in Hermione. She was still in her same corner.

As it came closer to noon, Katherine went to the closet where she had stored all of Hermione's things. She pulled out the wheel chair and one of the hats. She placed Hermione in the chair then moved her out to the garden.

Katherine placed the chair near the roses. She then took a seat on the bench and watched for a reaction to the warmth of outside. Katherine then took notice of the roses. She stared a particular one for a moment, an idea coming to her head. She then picked the flower and placed it close to Hermione's nose, hoping she would catch the smell.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Katherine said to her. "I wish you could join us. I know it would make everyone happy to see you healthy again. If you want to say something you can. You are among friends here."

Somehow Hermione had managed to crawl away from her nemesis. It had taken almost all of her strength. The fall had weakened her severely. She felt pain all along her body. She knew she would have to stop and rest.

She let herself lay back against a rock face. For some reason or another, the nemesis had not caught up yet with her. Hermione did not understand it why, but she was relived by that fact.

Something all at once tickled her nose. She didn't know why, but she still scratched the area. Then she caught a smell. Flowers. The smell was flowers. But there weren't any flowers in sight.

A moment of clarity had struck right then. Everything about this place had started to make sense to her all at once.

She heard Ron and Harry's voices talking to her. She knew that for sure it was them. They would speak to her and she would move closer to them. When Hermione had felt close she would get a warmth around her hands. When ever she got close to her she felt the warmth of their hands. They were holding her hands when they were talking with her.

Then when she tasted the food, they were feeding her. She then realized that the odd tastes that she received every now and then. No doubt they were potions given to help her.

Harry and Ron were seeing that she was being taken care of.

The nemesis had lied. She wasn't dead. Maybe she seemed comatose or catatonic to them. She was trapped in her own mind.

The only problem was figuring a way out.

Hermione had to figure out this problem logically.

Anything from the outside world could be brought in here. The smell of flowers, the taste of food, and the warmth of the hands was proof of that.

If it was true then maybe she could figure out something. Something that could be given to her that would fight the creature.

"You left the area really fast. Did not like Malfoy too much did you?" The Nemesis had returned in its original form.

"Leave me alone." Hermione shouted at it. She wanted to yell at it. To tell it that she had figured everything out. That in a very short amount of time it would be dead. But she couldn't. Hermione had learned that it is not a good idea to give out all the information.

"There's no one else around her to talk to." The nemesis said in almost a laughing tone. "You are the only one I have to speak with, until you accept the fact that you are dead."

Hermione looked the nemesis. It was a piece of Voldemort, she was sure about that. But it knew things about her. It was also a part of her own psyche. A part that she did not want to have anymore.

Katherine put the flower down with the other roses and started to take Hermione back inside. She had not shown any reactions today.

She had wished that Hermione would do something.

At the end of the shift Katherine woke Alice, who was using an open text as a pillow. She told her what had happened and wished her a good night.


	10. A Message

Avanell – Hermione has figured out what is going on and will take action. Katherine has I said will be a help in this progress

Isabella Heart – I hope this chapter entertains you. It is a big jump forward.

NairobiDawn – Here is more of the fight, I hope you enjoy it.

Dancerrdw – I met this chapter to be exciting, let me know if I am right.

Monnbeam – She is starting to fight now.

Ginny278 – That she will

Desepere Romantique – Here is the update. I hope it is to your liking

Chapter 10 A Message

Monday morning came quickly for Harry. He had been dreading it a bit because Ginny would be leaving for Holland again in the morning. But for right now though, Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap kissing him. Harry had his left hand on her side and his right hand on her upper back, holding her in place. He really did enjoy the way she said goodbye to him.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Ron had just stepped in.

"Sorry, didn't realize you would still be here." Ron said blocking the view with his hand.

"It's fine." Ginny said breaking away from Harry. "I suppose I should be going anyway. I know Johnson is about to go and do something that will require clean up."

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her back down for a final kiss. "Stop by the next time your in town." He said playfully to her.

"Believe me I will." Ginny answered giving him a final kiss.

"I'll see you later." Ginny said to Ron on her way out. "You know, all you need to do is send an owl."

Ron nodded. "Thanks Gin. Have fun at work."

Ginny gave Ron a quick hug then Disapperated away.

"Didn't want you seeing all that." Harry said getting up from the couch. It was only supposed to be a nice breakfast. The food ended up forgotten in favor of kissing.

"It's fine." Ron replied in a very deadpan voice. "Are you ready to head to work?"

"Look Ron if you want to I'll tell them you're sick." Harry offered.

Ron shook his head. "No, if I hang around my flat. I'll probably go crazy. I want to get my mind off of it." Ron answered.

They then Disapperated and Apparated the same time to the Ministry. When they arrived they walked together down the hall.

"I was wondering if you were planning on seeing Hermione again on Wednesday." Ron said when they got at the juncture where they would have to go to there separate offices.

"Yes I was." Harry answered, "just like usual."

"Well, after last time." Ron started. "Yes I was planning on going."

Harry did not need his occlumancy skills to know that Ron had just made those plans. He wondered if it had finally happened. Ron had given up on Hermione.

Alice and Katherine still held their schedule change. Alice stayed with Hermione at night and Katherine remained with her during the day. Alice spent time looking over her research. She didn't actually think she missed anything in Hermione's care. Maybe there was just something she should have handled differently.

She had spoken with Katherine about it. Alice wondered if there might have been something Katherine saw, but had been too afraid to speak. Ever since Alice told her the truth Katherine had been more inclined to speak to her.

It was something Alice was glad of. Katherine had turned out to be an insightful person.

By the time Wednesday came Harry felt a strange sense of normalcy about him. With the exception of Caroline being gone, the office was back to normal. He was getting ready to close out his desk for the Wednesday visit. No one knew what happened during the last visit.

When everything was set Harry had gone over to Ron's office to collect him. He had seemed almost surprised to see Harry.

Harry tried to convince himself that Ron had only lost track of time.

Together they headed towards the foyer and to St. Mungo's.

When they arrived at the hospital they found Hermione in the care of Katherine. It had seemed strange to Harry not seeing Alice. He knew that Alice put Katherine in charge because she trusted her. Therefore Harry trusted Katherine.

"Hello," Katherine said as they came in. "You can go ahead on in and see Hermione. She hasn't responded to anything today I am afraid. Maybe your visit will help."

They thanked Katherine and went inside the room.

Alice had seen to it that Hermione had a bed again. She had arranged it to be soft and without anything sharp.

When they entered Hermione was sitting up in her bed.

All the bandages that were previously on her had been removed. It seemed that Alice had been able to heal of the cuts. No sign of them was left.

Harry and Ron took a seat on either side of the bed. Ron took Hermione's hand. They both began speaking with her. Neither mentioned what had happened the last time.

Hermione heard Ron and Harry in the far distance. They had come back!

This time though was going to be different. Hermione sat down where she was at and relaxed. She only listened to the voices, concentrating on them.

They soon came closer and closer to here. She knew that they were near. She felt the familiar warmth around her hands. She concentrated harder on the voices, trying to picture Ron in her mind.

Hermione then opened her eyes and looked at her hands. She thought about Ron. She thought about Ron's hands touching hers.

That was when something strange happened.

She saw something, ever so faint around her hands. She looked at them. She saw what appeared to be a ghostly image of hands on her own.

Hermione moved her right hand around the image of hands, keeping her left still. She concentrated on the image of the hands. Hermione circled her fingers around them.

Has she moved her fingers about the hand they came more into focus. She concentrated all her might on Ron.

Then without warning something swung at Hermione's hand. Dissolving the image. She looked up and saw the nemesis.

"Trying something knew?" It had asked.

Hermione couldn't help it. "Just accepting the truth about this place." She stayed rooted to the spot where she was sitting.

Hermione then pictured a barrier around herself. A shield that the Nemesis could not get through. A barrier that protected her from it.

She held the image in her mind. Once she felt secure in the barrier she created, then she listened again to the voices. For some reason they were coming in a little clearer now. She heard Harry mention something about someone named Alice and someone named Katherine.

Hermione had no idea who they were, but Harry said they were helping her. She then heard Ron talk about the Burrow and some of the changes that were made. That they were waiting for her return.

I'll be there shortly. Hermione thought still picturing the barrier.

So far the nemesis had not tried to penetrate the barrier. Hermione did not know if the nemesis knew it was there or not.

It was not long after that the voices had left. Hermione felt saddened by it, but still maintained her shield.

"What ever it is you are attempting I assure you that it is futile." The nemesis told Hermione. "Falling from a cliff could not kill you in here, but be sure I will find something that will."

Not if I find something first. Hermione thought. She thought about what she had just accomplished. She had in fact brought something in from the outside. She was positive that they were in fact Ron's hands she had around her own.

That was when it came to her.

The nemesis had tried to kill her by dropping her off the cliff. It had then said that it would find something else that would kill her. There were dangerous things to Hermione her. True the cliff had weakened her, but it didn't kill her. The nemesis knew what was in this place more than what Hermione did.

She would need something that would kill, but it couldn't be something from this place. It would need to be something that could be brought to her. It had to be something that would be strong.

Gryffindor's sword!

Hermione did not know how her thoughts came to such a thing. But it would be perfect for what she needed to do.

Gryffindor had been the one to kill Slytherin in a duel. Long after he had left the school. The sword would be something Voldemort would fear. The nemesis was partly made up of Voldemort's psyche.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to get a message to Ron and Harry. But she would also have to deliver the message without the nemesis figuring out what she had intended to do.

Katherine said goodbye to Ron and Harry when they left and then went in to check on Hermione.

She still appeared the same as she had when they first shown.

When night came Katherine had gone to Alice's office to wake her. Even though Hermione had not shown anymore signs of violence and had gone back to her regular self Alice still insisted on staying no more than an arms reach from Hermione.

"I think you should go home and get some sleep." Katherine said after she had woken up Alice.

Alice gave Katherine a strange look with her darkened eyes.

"You have been over these books for so long. Maybe all you need to do is step back for a moment. Let the answer come to you." Katherine said. "I will owl you the minute Hermione does anything."

Alice thought about the offer for a moment. "She hasn't shown any more behavior. Yes, I think I will at the end of the shift. You didn't use to be this bold though Katherine."

"I thought a change might be interesting." Katherine answered.

Alice let out a light laugh. "I looked over the books to see how other patients have given messages to the outside in the past. I don't think Hermione has tried yet."

"I'll keep watch. You still think she wants to let us know something?"

"Yes I do." Alice answered. "All that we need to do is listen."

Katherine left right after that.

Alice went to check on Hermione. She made sure that Hermione was comfortable in the bed. She then gave her a bit of sleeping potion.

That way Hermione's body could do its own natural recuperation. She watched Hermione sleep for a while. Alice noted how Hermione had seemed to be completely peaceful.

The next day at lunch Katherine took Hermione outside again. It was a little colder out, but Katherine figured that it could do Hermione some good.

She had put a coat and a hat on Hermione. She would only leave her out for a while.

"You know Alice and I were talking about you." She said to Hermione. "Alice told me that to break through you have to do a bit of your own fighting. We can only help you so far. I agree with her. If there is anything that you want to say to us, we are listening. Just let us know."

Hermione heard a voice talking with her. It was a woman's voice, but Hermione did not know it. Before Harry had mentioned two people, Alice and Katherine. Maybe it was one of them that were talking to her.

She sat down again. She pictured the barrier around herself then thought about the voice that was talking to her.

It had distinctly said the word message.

If this person was listening for a message she would have to take this opportunity. She would have to tell this person the message.

Hermione had figured out a way to send the message. A way so the nemesis would not know what she was saying. She would disguise the real intent with the phrase G S word.

Hermione shouted it as loud as she could in the direction of the voice. She then took her finger and started making traces of it in the ground with her finger. She concentrated on them.

Katherine still talked to Hermione.

Hermione then let out a slight sound from her mouth.

Katherine was quite taken aback by it. It wasn't an actual word. It was more of an attempt.

That was when she noticed Hermione's hand moving just slightly. She watched the hand. The pointer finger of her hand was held out from the rest.

A bit of an unusual idea came to her right then. She reached in her bag and pulled out the parchment she had and a book. Katherine placed the book on Hermione's lap then the parchment on top of the book. In the bag was also a quill.

Katherine took the quill and held it right on Hermione's pointer finger.

"Alright, now show me the message."

Hermione began tracing her finger along the parchment. Katherine held the quill right at Hermione's finger following the trail.

She then at once stopped.

Katherine figured the message was complete and looked at it. She felt slightly discouraged the message made no sense.


	11. Understanding the Message

Thank you all for your reviews. It filled my inbox quite nicely. (I am addicted to reviews, I admit it.)

Avanell – You were right Ron is the one who figures it out. I hope you do enjoy this chapter.

NairobiDawn – The nemesis is not gone, though absent from this chapter. Here is the part of them figuring the message

Desepere Romantique – Well I had to leave you tingling, I take it that it worked.

Tefy – partially yes, she couldn't let the nemesis know what she was up to.

Ana – yes, she will put up a fight with the thing, Ron will be a help in the matter.

Dancerrdw – one again thank you for reading

Isabella Heart – I tried to get this one out as quick as I could. Still had to go through the grammer. That usually takes me a day. I have to not look at it for a bit of time then come back and read it to find all of the errors (believe me there were a lot)

Ginny278 – thank you once again, I am glad you are involved with this story.

Sony89 – welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest

Monnbeam – here is the next for your enjoyment

Chapter 11 Understanding the Message

That evening Alice walked into St. Mungo's and to the front desk, just as she always did. This evening was different though. Waiting on her was one of the nurses from her ward.

"Katherine sent me to collect you." The nurse said to Alice, with her head bowed. "She said it was important."

"Then I suppose I should go see what it is." Alice said surprised that Katherine had sent the nurse down to get her.

They both headed upstairs and to the Janus Thickey ward. Alice had immediately gone to Hermione's room. She was curious about an explanation.

From the door way, Alice saw Katherine standing by Hermione's bed. Besides Katherine was a rolling tray with pieces of parchment and an ink bottle on it.

Hermione was sitting up in the bed supported by her pillows.

"Alice, you won't believe it. I hope she hasn't stopped again." Katherine said beckoning her inside.

Katherine put a piece of parchment on the food tray she had on Hermione's lap. She then dipped Hermione's pointer finger into the ink and placed it just over the parchment.

Alice stood and watched in silence. She was curious has to what had occurred to cause the usually reserved Katherine to be giddy.

Once Hermione's finger was in position, Katherine lowered her torso so she could look straight into Hermione's eyes. "Alice is here." She said gently. "It is very important that she sees the message too. She will help me get it to Ron and Harry."

Alice watched with undivided attention.

Hermione moved the finger that had been doused with ink across the paper. When she reached the end of the parchment, she stopped.

Katherine took a towel from the tray and cleaned the ink off of Hermione's finger. She then removed the food tray from Hermione's lap.

She gathered the parchments from the rolling tray and gave them to Alice.

"It started this afternoon, outside." Katherine said. "I was talking with her. I told her that if she wanted to deliver a message we were listening." She was talking rather quickly. "She then tried to speak. Then her finger started tracing around. I put a parchment on her lap and followed where her finger went with a quill." Katherine pointed to the parchment that she had traced in the garden.

Alice looked over the parchments. "She's been doing this all afternoon then?"

"Sometimes she stops. You have to talk with her a bit before hand. She hasn't tried speaking again, but look at what she wrote. I know that they don't make any sense, but they are all roughly the same."

Alice looked perplexed at the parchments. There were difference, but they were exactly the same.

"I'm going to look over these tonight and see what I can make of them." Alice said. "You did the right thing again today Katherine. I think you should go home and get some sleep now."

"Have a good night then." Katherine said leaving.

Alice put down the parchments on the rolling tray and walked over to Hermione. She started to place her back into the bed properly. "I don't quite understand the message, but I will look it over." She said gently. "I will also let your gentleman know."

She had spent most of the evening looking over the parchments. The writing did not make any sense.

In the morning Alice tried to get Hermione to write a new one, but to no avail. She then began to wonder, if something was going on inside of Hermione. Something that would prevent her or, or even allow her to send the messages.

Alice finally decided to see if Harry or Ron might be able to make sense of the message.

In the morning she sent an owl asking them to show when they were done with work today. There was no reason to wait until next Wednesday to let them know.

Harry was sitting at his desk when an interoffice message landed on the desk. The markings on the outside had suggested that it had been delivered by owl originally.

He opened the letter and read it. It was from Alice asking Ron and him to see her when they were done with work.

Alice had never sent a letter asking for Harry or Ron to see her after work. He immediately sent an office message to Ron telling him to meet him at the foyer after work. He did not mention anything else. It would have made Ron on edge for the rest of the day.

Work seemed to drag on after that. Harry thought the clock had started moving backwards.

At the end of the day Ron met him in the foyer. Harry explained about the letter from Alice. Ron wondered if she had another bad episode. Harry said the letter did not explain that they both should just go over there.

Katherine was waiting for them outside the wing when they arrived. She immediately brought them to Alice's office.

Alice stood and greeted them when they came in. "I'm glad that you came." She said to them. "Please sit."

"I take it this isn't bad news." Harry said noting Alice's behavior.

"No it is not." Alice said sitting down. "It has been my belief for some time now that Hermione would at sometime give us a message if she needed anything from us. I think she tried to yesterday."

Harry and Ron stared at Alice, awestruck.

"Katherine was able to figure out how to receive the message." Alice said nodding to Katherine.

"I sat and talked with her for a bit." Katherine started. "Then she started trying to speak almost. She didn't finish any words. But the effort was there. She then started tracing her finger around. I followed her finger with a quill. What she wrote didn't make any sense to me."

When Katherine had finished Alice continued. "Since then we have tried talking with her, to get more from her. Sometimes she will write something out. Sometimes she won't. But each time the message seems the same."

Alice then laid out several pieces of parchment across her desk. She then pointed her finger at one. "This is the first one here. These are the rest in progression." She guided her hand across the rest. "As you can see they are generally the same."

Harry and Ron both stared at the bits of parchment in disbelief. This had been the closest that they have ever been to helping Hermione, but yet they were still far away.

"Katherine and I looked these over trying to make sense of them. We came to the agreement that this is a G she said pointing to the first symbol on one of the parchments and this one is an S. The last part is word. G S word."

"We were hoping you could tell us what it might mean." Katherine said.

Harry and Ron both stared at it for the longest time.

"I don't know." Harry finally said. "Is she doing anything else?"

"She's been eating on her own regularly again." Alice answered. "Why don't you go in and visit her for a bit. Let her know you got the message."

Harry and Ron went in and talked with Hermione for awhile. They let her know that they had gotten the message and they would figure out what it had meant.

As evening came Ron went back to his house.

In his cupboard was his emergency bottle of Firewhiskey. It was about half empty. He poured himself a shot and downed it in one gulp.

He thought it might be best to forget about what happened today for a while. What had been bothering him had been Harry and Ginny and their relationship starting anew. What was bothering though was that it wasn't bothering him.

Harry and Ginny belonged with each other. They both had pined for each other while Harry, Hermione, and he were out searching for the Horcruxes. Ron didn't mind them being together, he had suggested it to them on more than one occasion. Harry was the only one that he trusted with her.

Hermione and he were together though. They had admitted to each other that they did love each other. When he confided in his mother in a letter about it she had said he had only stated what everyone already knew.

Now Hermione was in St. Mungo's and he was alone. Harry and Ginny had the nerve to start their relationship again while he was in misery.

Ron knew he shouldn't think like that. He fought a dark lord and his followers so no one would have to live without happiness.

That was enough of that! Ron went to the table he had and summoned a quill and some ink. On a piece of parchment he wrote G and S then word.

Ron stared at it for probably an hour. He ran through every name he remembered from Hogwarts. Then he went through all the people in the Order of the Phoenix. He even thought about his own extended family.

Nothing came to him.

He then wrote G S word again. This time for some reason he ran them together. GSword.

Ron poured himself another shot.

Ron looked at this. He then wrote it again. G Sword. It wasn't G S word it was G Sword.

He then downed the shot.

G for Gryffindor. Hermione wanted Gryffindor's sword!

Ron nearly spit out shot he just tried to down.

For some reason or another Hermione needed Gryffindor's sword.

He could not fathom a reason why. Alice said that if there was anything she needed she would give them a message.

Ron wondered about where the sword would be. No doubt it would be in Headmistress McGonagal's office. He then wondered what it would take to talk her out of it. Alice could probably help in that capacity. The thing was convincing Harry that he was right.

He immediately went to the fireplace and used the floo network to contact Harry.

"You there Harry." He called out.

Harry came out of bed and to his fireplace "Yeah what is it?" Harry asked.

"I figured out Hermione's message."

Harry couldn't speak for a moment. "Come out of the fire then and tell me."

Ron's head disappeared for a moment. Harry saw a spinning object then Ron jump out of his fireplace. He wobbled a bit before righting himself.

"Had a bit to drink?" Harry asked.

Ron ignored the comment. He grabbed the quill and parchment from Harry's desk. "We both thought that they were initials at first, right. Well their not, not really anyway." Ron wrote out the GSword. He then divided out the G so Harry could see what he found.

"You know who has the sword?" Ron asked.

"I think Professor McGonagal keeps it in her office." Harry said looking over the divided G from the S word.

"But if you and Alice talked with her she would give it to us." Ron argued.

"Ron the last time Hermione had gotten a hold of something sharp she cut herself. Don't you remember her covered with the bandages?" Harry tried to say reasonably. He could not think of a reason why Hermione would want Gryffindor's sword.

"I remember." Ron answered curtly. "I also remember that Alice and Katherine ever figured out what it was that she used to cut herself with. I think something else might have caused it."

"What are you saying Ron?" Harry asked.

"That I think she is fighting something else. Something we don't know about."

"Do you think Alice isn't telling us something?" Harry asked.

"I trust Alice, she brought Hermione farther than any one of us could have. She has also protected her. But I don't think she knows this."

"Ron I will talk with Alice tomorrow." Harry said. "Why don't you get some sleep wear off the booze."

Harry put Ron back into the flames. He thought it was better for him to floo in his state.

Harry tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He wrote a letter to Professor McGonagal asking to meet him at the Hogwarts around ten. He figured that would give them both plenty of time.

In the morning Harry Disapperated and Apparated to Hogsmeade. He then walked up to Hogwarts. The school still had extensive security about it and even Harry Potter had to walk up the same way others had to.

Harry was met at the gate by Professor McGonagal. "I received your owl." She said. "It sounded as though you needed a bit of help."

They took a path around the way to go to the office. Professor McGonagal and Harry had agreed they did not want to run into any students.

Once inside the office Harry sat down and explained what Alice had told them about the message and what Ron thought the message was.

"He does believe that Hermione wants Gryffindor's sword then." Professor McGonagal said calmly.

"Yes I do." Harry answered. "I can see where he thought the message might mean that. Unfortunately I can't make it mean anything else."

"You don't want me to give it to him." Professor McGonagal said rather than asked.

"No, she's already hurt herself." Harry said.

"Yes Alice told me about that."

Professor McGonagal got up and went over to a cabinet on the far wall. She swung open the door.

"It appears that Mr. Weasley as already beat us to it." She stepped aside so Harry could see the empty cabinet.


	12. The Battle

I tried not to leave you all hanging too long.

Avanell – What Harry is worried about is when Hermione had gotten a hold of something sharp she cut herself. He figures if she gets a sword she is going to kill herself. The incident was Hermione cutting herself. BTW I hope you enjoy Belonging Together. And if you are interested in Eric, read The Son's Journey. It is his own angst at Hogwarts. Thank you much, I hope I kept you entertained.

Desepere Romantique – He was just lucky. That and he was meant to get it.

Dancerrdw – I hope this was fast enough for you. But it does contain a bit of violent Hermione.

Tefy – your right they wouldn't have, think about it, would you if you were Professor McGonagal

F75 – Here is how she will use it. I hope you enjoy

Ana – Alrigth, here is the next. The battle to take place. I hope it satisfies you

Sony89 – thank you, my style flows well I hope. That has been what I've been trying for

NairobiDawn - Ron is offering the help she needs right now, but he will have more later. He is a chivalrous person.

Isabella Heart – Here you go. The suspense is over.

Chapter 12 The Battle

Ron wasn't too sure how he got off so lucky. So far he had managed to break into Hogwarts. Then into his former Transfiguration Professor's office, steal the sword. Made it off the school grounds and then all the way to Saint Mungo's. Now he had snuck a weapon into the hospital.

Katherine was sitting with Hermione finishing her breakfast.

"Hello, Ron." She said to him. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I just wanted to see Hermione today." Ron answered.

"Where's Harry then?" Katherine asked.

"He had to work for a bit today. I had the day off." Ron answered. "Is Alice off today?"

"No, she's asleep in her office, again. She wants to be around the minute anything else happens. I'll leave you two alone." Katherine cleaned Hermione's mouth gently with a towel then rolled the tray out.

Ron walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He then immediately went about putting several charms on the door and the room itself. No one was going to break in anytime soon.

He then went over to Hermione. He placed his hands around hers.

"I'm here." He said gently to her. "I figured out your message. I brought it. Let me know if you understand me."

Hermione had started to feel a little discouraged. She wondered if Harry and Ron had received the message. She heard Alice and Katherine talking to her several times, asking for the message. She tried each time they asked to write it again.

The nemesis however had figured out that Hermione was trying to get a message to Harry and Ron. It had appeared not to know what the message was. Whenever she started writing it would appear and try fighting her.

It had prevented her several times from trying to deliver the message. Hermione would try to hide from it, or she would try to block it from her.

The shield she had created with her mind did not work completely, unless she had all her energy concentrating on it.

She heard Ron and Harry speak to her briefly again. They said that she got the message and that they were going to try and figure it out.

For the time being now, Hermione would just continue fighting the nemesis. Keeping it at bay for as long as she could.

It almost seemed like forever when she heard Ron's voice again. It was such a joyous thing to hear.

Hermione immediately sat down and began concentrating on it. She also thought about the shield about her. Hermione was sure the nemesis would soon return.

She thought about Ron's hands. She thought about them touching hers.

Just has they had before they appeared to her. Hermione took her hand and started stroking Ron's. She thought about him and how he would hold her hand in his.

Ron held onto Hermione's hand has he talked with her. She then started rubbing her other hand across his. This was a good sign. Ron then took the sword out from the place he hid it in his cloak and placed the hilt into Hermione's hand.

Ron watched as Hermione ran her hand across the hilt. "That's it. It's yours. Do what you need to." He said to her.

Hermione felt Ron's hands move away for a moment. She still kept concentrating on them. That was when she felt something metal touch them. They did bring her the sword. Hermione concentrated on the image of the sword. She moved her hands around the hilt, trying to bring it to her.

A loud scream interrupted her. She turned to see the nemesis running towards her. It was holding something in its hand.

Hermione immediately used all her energy to envision the shield around her. She concentrated all her will on it.

This time the shield seemed to actually appear.

The nemesis tried breaking through it. Hermione kept it up.

"What ever it is you are thinking won't happen. I'm going to destroy you." The nemesis shrieked. It then started changing forms again. It changed into Lucious Malfoy. "We will have you again, then we will kill you."

"No, you won't." Hermione said. She refused to be scared by the image.

She went back to thinking once again about the sword. She still held the shield in her mind. As she concentrated she saw the hilt becoming more visible.

Ron watched Hermione as she moved her hand around the hilt of the sword. Her eyes still held a far away expression. Not focused on anything.

"That's it Hermione. The sword's yours." Ron said encouragingly to her.

Hermione held the shield where the nemesis stood. The nemesis had started to pound on it. Trying to break through it.

When she looked back at her hands, Hermione saw the hilt had come into full view. She immediately went about trying to picture the blade. She then started gliding her hand along where the blade should have been.

Ron watched as Hermione's hand slowly left the hilt and glided itself along the blade of the sword.

He watched as small tinkles of blood came from where she cut her hand.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagal and Harry made it to St. Mungo's.

"I am going to the Spell Damage Floor. Excuse me." Professor McGonagal had said politely to the receptionist when they were stopped.

The receptionist quickly sent a note to the Spell Damage Floor to alert them on who was coming.

Katherine had taken a seat in view of the rest of the ward. Ron had been in the room for a while, but he was aloud. Alice told her that they could come at anytime.

One of the nurses she got along with came in quickly. "Katherine, did you hear? Professor McGonagal is one her way up."

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked.

"It just came from the reception desk." The nurse said leaving to tell the rest of the floor probably.

Katherine's first thought was Alice. She immediately went to her office.

"Alice wake up, your mum's here." Katherine said to her.

"Mum?" Alice asked waking up. She had transfigured her chair so that she could sleep in it. The book she was reading was in her lap.

"We just got the word from downstairs." Katherine said.

Alice immediately woke up and stepped outside. Her mum had visited Hermione in the past, but that was only on Sunday when the hospital was nice and quiet. She usually took the quieter way in.

"Ron is with Hermione right now. He showed up sometime ago." Katherine said to her as they walked out into the wing.

Alice came out just in time to see her mum walk in with Harry.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Has Ron been here to visit?" Her Mum asked.

"He's with her now." Alice said. "What happened?"

"Ron believes that he figured out the message." Harry said. "He thinks that it was an object we came across, Gryffindor's Sword."

Alice suddenly became stern. "You mean he is in there with a sharp object, after what happened last time."

"Yes," Harry answered. His thoughts had been the same as Alice's.

Alice immediately went over to the door of Hermione's room and tried opening it. It did not open at first. She used her wand.

"I figured Ron would use charms to make sure we couldn't get it." Harry said.

"I have several of my own up around this room as well." Alice said.

"Then lets start taking them down." Professor McGonagal said.

All three pulled out there wands. They each did different spells at the door to try and open it.

Katherine in the meantime went after the tray with the bandages and emergency potions on it. She was afraid it might be needed soon.

Hermione felt the blade on her hand and saw it come more into focus.

"No you don't." The nemesis, who had resumed its normal form, screamed at her. It charged right then.

Hermione was not expecting it. It had broken through her shield. She fell to the ground with the nemesis on top of her.

She wrestled around with the nemesis. The nemesis had a rock in its hand and was trying to use as a weapon.

Hermione took an open opportunity and kicked.

The nemesis was taken by surprise and fell back. Hermione again pictured the sword in her mind. Hoping that she hadn't lost it.

That was when she saw it. It was lying the ground just a few yards from her. She quickly scrambled up and after it.

The nemesis Grabbed Hermione's foot.

Hermione swung herself around and kicked the nemesis' hand away. She then grabbed the sword and got into a defensive posture.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" The nemesis mocked.

"Kill you." Hermione said. She knew this had to work.

"I can't be killed." The nemesis said. "I am alive in you and I will never die."

"Yes you can. See this." Hermione held the sword so the nemesis could read the name on it.

For a moment the nemesis seemed horror struck by the name.

Hermione took advantage of the opportunity. She thrust the sword right into the nemesis's heart, then quickly pulled back out.

The nemesis fell down onto its knees. Gasping for air, but still alive.

"You see you can be killed. I end you and I end this place. No go back to hell where you came from." Hermione raised the sword above her herself and slammed it down in a final blow. The blade came down on the Nemesis's head.

Sir Nicholas would have been proud.

There was a shattering noise all around her. Hermione looked around. Everything around her was breaking up. Shattering the same way the mirror had done earlier.

Ron stared at Hermione's face. She had dropped the sword a moment before. Ron had picked it up and moved it to the side.

Her eyes still held a blank expression. Then all at once they went into focus.

"Ron." She said looking straight at him.

Ron could not say anything he just hugged her.

Hermione held onto him, just crying. That was all she seemed to be able to do.

"Its over, it's all over." Ron was finally able to say to her.

The door suddenly burst open on them.

Harry was the first one in "Of all the. . ." He started to say.

"Harry!" Hermione said looking up.

Harry could not believe it. He had not expected to find her like this. Without a word he went over and hugged Hermione as well.

Professor McGonagal and Katherine both hung back, awestruck by Hermione being well again. Any anger Professor McGonagal had towards Ron at that time was gone.

Alice was the first to step up. She produced a handkerchief so fast she had to conjured it. She began to wipe the blubbery off of Hermione's face. "I'm Alice." She said to Hermione.

"You've been taking care of me." Hermione said to her. She had recognized the voice as one of them who had been talking to her.

"Yes," Alice said. "I'm a Healer. Are you feeling well? Are you tired or dizzy at all?"

"No," Hermione answered. She started to move herself off of the bed. When her feet hit the ground her legs gave way.

Ron and Alice had been the ones to catch her.

"Not so fast." Alice said helping her back on the bed. "You're going to need a little time to heal. But I think I can let you go to home to the Burrow today. After I'm done checking you over."

She picked up the sword where Ron had left it.

"I believe this should go back with you, Mum." Alice said passing the sword to Professor McGonagal.

"I would like to know how you managed to get this out my office, Mr. Weasley. Especially without anyone knowing about it."

"Well," Ron started to get a little red around his ears.

"I will take the explanation later." Professsor McGonagal said. "Right now I think you have a lot of catching up to do with Hermione. I am so glad that you are finally awake. I will inform everyone at Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Hermione said to her.

"I am afraid that I must ask you gentlemen to leave now." Alice said.

"We'll be right outside." Ron said gently to Hermione.


	13. Let the Healing Begin

Sorry this bit is late. I hope you enjoy

Isabella Heart – thank you very much my friend. I wanted to keep it direct. I think Hermione should do something completely harsh like that sometime.

Avanell – I decided to leave that part out originally. Simply was that he got lucky. He's passionate he would have done what ever it took to get that sword for her.

Desepere Romantique – There is more still, Hermione needs to heal from the experience

Sony89 – thank you for reviewing yet again. It tried to get as best I could

Dancerrdw – I tried to get this quicker, had a few problems

NairobiDawn – I am glad you enjoyed the battle scene, and in a sense, yes the nemesis is gone

Monnbeam – there will be issues with Ron and Hermione coming up

Ginny278 – was there a doubt she would. Hermione after all is a clever witch. Thank you for continuing to read this story

Chapter 13 Let the Healing Begin

Harry and Ron stepped outside at Alice's request. Katherine stayed inside when Alice motioned for her to stay.

"They have been good friends to you." Alice said to Hermione once they left. "They visited you every Wednesday.

"I'm in St. Mungo's then." Hermione asked.

"Yes," Alice answered.

"I see." Hermione said sounding a little discouraged.

"I know you are aware about the former conditions here." Alice said. "They are no longer in play."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I thought I heard you call Professor McGonagal Mum."

"Yes, I am her daughter." Alice said. "That is why Harry and Ron trusted me with you."

"You were the ones I wrote the message too." Hermione asked. "I heard Harry and Ron say that there were two people taking care of me."

Alice smiled. "I am glad you were able to understand us. You wrote the message to Katherine." She nodded her head towards Katherine. "While you are recovering at the Burrow I am going to send her to come and assist you."

"I can go home then." Hermione said thinking about being back at the Burrow. She thought about how comforting the house would be. "But why was Professor McGonagal so mad about the sword."

"Ron stole it from her office." Alice flatly stated. "He figured out the message, but he didn't think any of us would believe him."

"I see." Hermione replied. She should have figured on Ron doing something like that.

"Listen to me Hermione." Alice said now trying to steer the conversation where she knew it had to go. "I knew from the very beginning that I did not understand everything about your condition. But I still need to ask you some things, while it is still fresh in your mind."

"Alright." Hermione agreed.

Alice looked Hermione right in the eye when she spoke. "I know you were trapped inside of your mind, but I do not know what was going on there. I need you to tell me."

"I was in a place I didn't recognize." Hermione started. "It was rocky and cold."

Alice nodded and allowed Hermione to continue.

"Every now and then I would hear someone talking to me. Mostly it was Harry and Ron. Occasionally I heard Ginny or others."

"You did have a good share of visitors." Alice said.

"I would follow the voices. Try to see where they were coming from. When I got close I swear I felt warmth around my hands." Hermione had now taken to the nervous habit of rubbing her hands together.

"Was there anything else there? A being of some kind?" Alice asked.

Hermione shook her head. "There was."

"Did it help you?"

"No, I tried everything I could to get away from it." She now had a bit of difficulty speaking. "It was trying to kill me. It pushed me off a cliff." Hermione started to cry again. "I know it was the Horcrux. Part of it was still alive inside of me."

"It was holding you back." Alice offered. "It stopped you from doing what you felt you needed to do."

Hermione nodded in response.

"That is why you sent a message to bring you Gryffindor's Sword. Something you knew the Dark Lord would generally be afraid of."

"Yes," Hermione finally answered in a quiet voice.

"Why didn't you write out Gryffindor's Sword?" Katherine asked.

"It was watching what I did. I didn't want it to know what I was doing." Hermione explained.

"Take it by surprise." Katherine now saw the logic to Hermione's plan.

"You are going to be uneasy for the next few days." Alice felt satisfied by what Hermione had told her. "What you went through was horrific." Alice said. "This is your time to heal and that is what you will be doing." She held a slightly stern tone with the last part.

Hermione nodded again wiping the tears that were still coming.

"I have spent quite a bit of time with the victims of Death Eater attacks. When they take a captive and leave her alive, it is generally for one purpose." Alice started.

Hermione looked in horror at Alice. Somehow she knew.

"I saw the damage in my initial examination." Alice said. "I have restored all of the damage that occurred. It is as though it never happened."

"I wasn't. . ." Hermione searched for the next word, but she couldn't say it.

"Pregnant, no." Alice answered. "Your body is healed, but the memory and feelings from it are going to be different. They are going to take time. I never told Harry or Ron about what I found. I will let you tell them if you choose."

Katherine observed Alice talking with Hermione. She had never heard Alice use such a calming and gracious voice before.

Hermione now seemed to huddle up in a ball. She had continued to cry.

Alice cradled Hermione in her arms. "Those two gentlemen out there love you. You can tell them as much as you want. Katherine already knows. When she visits you can speak with her. But I encourage you to talk to someone. Don't let the feelings stay inside of you."

Alice hugged Hermione for a bit longer. She told her that she would get through this and things would be better.

Afterwards Alice and Katherine helped Hermione get cleaned up and dressed. They then placed her into the wheelchair.

"You will need to use this until your strong enough to walk again." Alice said. "I designed this so it can be directed with a wand."

"Thank you." Hermione said once she had settled into the chair.

"Now, let's meet your gentlemen and get you home.

Outside Harry and Ron were standing outside by the door. They looked up when the door opened. Alice guided the wheel chair, with a smiling Hermione on it, out the door.

"I am releasing Hermione into your care." Alice said to Harry and Ron. "She is to stay at the Burrow. As I understand it, Molly has a room ready for her. Katherine or I will visit her once a day at the least for therapy. While she is under your care she is not to strain herself nor will she be under any undue stress." Alice's stare had taken an almost hypnotic stake.

Harry wondered if there was some truth in the rumor around the hospital that her stare could turn a man into stone.

"And if there is anything that I do not approve of by either of you." Her stare was fixed onto Ron, "anything at all, the individual responsible will become a patient of this wing."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Is there anything we should be doing to help?"

"I'm glad you asked." Alice replied. "Here is a list of foods she is to eat, nothing to strong or heavy. Let her stomach get used to having real food again. She may require a little help in that. You will assist her in normal tasks. Her muscles will need time to regain their old strength. I will have the St. Mungo's car ready in a moment." Alice turned and left out the door.

Hermione stayed silent while Alice spoke. "I can't see any resemblance between her and her mum." Hermione said once Alice had stepped out.

"Believe me there is quite a bit." Harry said.

"More than what you might think." Katherine said. "I have all of her things in this trunk." She said giving the handle of the trunk to Harry.

"Lets get you home." Ron said pulling out his wand.

Ron used his wand and guided the wheel chair out of the hospital. Harry stayed right beside him with the trunk.

It was warm outside. A very pretty day. Hermione had not seen the sun in a long time, she took it in, just enjoying it.

Alice was waiting with the same car that she had picked up Hermione in.

Ron helped Hermione out of the wheelchair and into the seat. He wouldn't sit down himself until he saw that she was comfortable.

They then rode all the way to the Burrow. Hermione had stayed silent most of the way.

Harry and Ron figured she was fatigued and needed to rest for a bit.

Once there Harry and Ron helped Hermione into the Burrow. The house was completely quite.

"Where is everybody?" Hermione asked. She was still used to the Burrow being the center of activity for the Weasley family.

"Dad is probably in the office. He sometimes does that on weekends." Ron told her. "I know Mum's at work. She will be for another few hours."

"Your mum works now?" Hermione asked.

"Volunteer." Ron explained. She works every few Saturdays, watching kids at a Daycare."

"Why don't we show her the room?" Harry offered.

"Sounds good." Ron moved the wheelchair up to the stairs. They stopped at what had been the twin's room.

"We figured this room was a bit bigger." Harry explained opening the door.

Ron pushed Hermione into the room. Hermione could not speak looking at it.

The room was done in a light blue. A bed was on one side covered with a very plush dark blue comforter. A serving table was next to the bed. Set for comfortable meals, in bed. On the other side a book shelf covered one wall of the room. It was partially filled already with books. By the book shelf was a very plush chair that looked like it belonged in the Gryffindor Common Room. Along with it was a two person couch that was a few shades lighter than the comforter.

"I don't know what to say. It's wonderful." Hermione said in awe.

"Alice told us that if you improved to a certain extent that she would allow you to stay at the Burrow. Harry, Mum, and I all worked on this for you." Ron explained.

"You all did a wonderful job. Thank you so much." Hermione said taking both of them by the hand.

"Why don't you try out the chair?" Ron said. "I would think that wheelchair would get uncomfortable after a while." He moved Hermione in a single swoop from the wheelchair to the chair. He then lifted her feet and secured them on the ottoman.

"This is comfortable. I might not want to leave." Hermione joked.

There was a slight rumbling sound in the room.

Hermione quickly placed her arms around her stomach. Her cheeks turned red. "I suppose my stomach's reminding me that I should eat."

"I'll get you something." Harry said getting up from the sofa. He quickly left the room.

"How have you been, Ron?" Hermione asked. A little glad that she was alone with him. "Alice said you saw me once a week."

"Yes, we did." Ron said. "We had it arranged at work that we could get off a little earlier to come see you. We found out that Wednesdays are often quite so that's when we came."

"Where are you working?" Hermione asked.

"Magical Games and Sports." Ron answered. "I enjoy it. Ginny though, she's actually a team manager. She's in Spain right now again. She's been all over the place."

Hermione moved her hand over near Ron's hoping he would take it.

"I'm happy for her, and you." Hermione said leaning her body close to Ron. It not like him, she thought. There last days together, Ron could not be in close proximity of Hermione without touching her. Why wasn't he touching her now?

The silence that followed was interrupted by Harry coming in. He was floating in a tray.

"I made sandwiches and found some left over soup. I hope you don't mind." Harry said. He set the stuff down on the table by the couch.

"No that's fine." Hermione said.

"I'll make it easier for you to eat." Ron said getting up. He went over to the bed and picked up the serving table. He placed it close to Hermione. Harry placed Hermione's soup and sandwich on the table.

"Thank you," Hermione said. It was a bit odd to have Ron and Harry catering to her. She picked up the spoon and tried dipping it in the bowl.

Harry watched as Hermione took her spoon. She had a bit of difficulty grasping it. She then placed it into the soup. He watched as she scooped some vegetables from it. The spoon shook in her hand, splashing liquid back into the bowl. Harry got up to help her.

The spoon fell down in bowl.

"I'll help." Ron said. He stood next to Hermione and took her hand. He helped her ladle the spoon and brought it to her mouth. "The muscles in your hand haven't done this in a while." He said gently to her.

Hermione willingly accepted Ron's help.

When the lunch was over Harry collected the bowls and took them back downstairs.

"Are you two living at the Burrow?" Hermione asked when Harry left.

"No, Harry and I have flats in a wizard building." Ron explained. It's right there next to the Ministry.

Ron talked with Hermione for a while about some of the changes that the Ministry had gone through. Harry came back some time later.

"We haven't told anyone yet." Ron suddenly said when Harry came back in.

"Already sent out the message." Harry said. "The entire family should know shortly."

"Good. I want to see the family again." Hermione said. "Why don't you tell who's done what. Did Lupin and Tonks have a kid yet or anything?"

Hermione seemed excited and very interested to know. Harry and Ron started telling her what had happened while she was in her state.


	14. Trying to Talk

Here is the next edition. It is a bit long, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Avanell – these next few chapters are a bit limited on reaction. It is focused on Hermione's healing

Princess Ava – Thank you for your compliment on my adjustment of these characters. Hermione is going to get broken down here pretty soon by the way.

Sony89 – I am afraid the storm isn't quite over yet.

NairobiDawn – Healing is sometimes a rough rode. That is what Hermione is going to learn

Ginny278 – Here is more, and more to come

Desepere Romantique – Actually did that on purpose. It was because she didn't say anything, Harry is going to get a little suspicious.

Monte-carlo – Hermione and Ron unfortunately have some more things to over come before they become a couple

Isabella Heart – That will be revealed. Ron will have to go through his own thing soon.

Chapter 14 Trying to Talk

Harry had figured that Hermione wanted to know what had happened. He talked about the Ministry and the clean up that occurred.

However Hermione only seemed to talk about one thing, the family.

Ron quickly answered all questions on that.

Harry soon gave up trying to tell her what had happened. Which Death Eaters had been killed, which ones were in Azkaban and such. How Fudge had been arrested. More importantly how the Order of the Phoenix had found her parents and given them a proper burial.

She did not seem to want to talk at all about it.

It wasn't long before they heard the main door from downstairs open. "We're home." Molly called.

Ron got up and opened the door. "We're up here." He called down.

Within a moment Molly Weasley was at the door. The years had not been overly kind to her. Her hair that had once been very fiery was now graying. Molly had always been plump and short, but now she seemed to be standing a bit lower than before.

"Hermione." Molly's hugs still held the same power. "I am so happy you're awake."

"I'm glad to see you." Hermione said hugging Molly. It saddened her a bit to feel a motherly hug again. She knew she would no longer receive them from her own Mum.

"I knew Alice would figure something out to help you." Molly said.

Ron and Harry exchanged knowing looks. So far they had not discussed Ron stealing Gryffindor's Sword.

Molly smiled and put her hands on Hermione's face. "I'm so sorry about what happened. Arthur and Remus told me. He will be home momentarily. If you want I will hold the family back from seeing you for a while."

"No," Hermione said. "I want to see them. Ron told me Tonks and Lupin had a baby." 

"She's adorable." Molly smiled. "It is so wonderful to have you back." Molly said hugging Hermione again.

Hermione let herself enjoy the hug. Molly Weasley reminded her so much of her own mother.

"O dear. If I have the family coming for dinner I better get started." Molly said. "I think I'll make a celebrant dinner, just for you."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Mum, Alice gave me a list of things that Hermione should eat. So she can regain her strength." Ron said pulling out the parchment.

Molly looked over the list. "Some of this doesn't seem too appetizing. I'm sure Alice won't mind if he fudged just a little bit."

She then left for downstairs.

Molly had only been the first. Almost immediately afterwards Arthur had come home. Right after him was the twins. The next were Bill and Charlie.

Remus and Tonks came in soon afterwards. When they came in Remus was holding a small bundle.

"Hello, Remus." Hermione said. She knew she was blushing a bit. Her mind immediately went to the last time that she saw him.

When she froze him, so she could kill herself.

"It's so good to have you back with us." Remus said taking Hermione's hand.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "This must be baby Mary."

"Our little one." Tonks said. "She looks more like Remus than she does me."

Remus held the baby so Hermione could see.

"She's precious." Hermione said.

There was varying degrees of laughter as Hermione met with the family. During the entire time Ron stood at her side. But not once did he take her hand or touch her at all.

As evening came Molly called saying that dinner was ready.

The family moved downstairs.

"I don't think you should try walking again, just yet." Ron said to Hermione.

He then scooped her up. "I'll get you downstairs."

Harry watched as Hermione allowed herself to be scooped up by Ron and taken downstairs, without a word.

Ron very carefully placed Hermione into the chair. That was when the door opened again.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a slight issue leaving." Ginny said coming in.

Harry immediately went up and gave her a hug. He then whispered quickly in her ear. "I want to talk after this."

Ginny nodded in understanding. She then went to Hermione, giving her a hug. "I knew you would break out of that."

"I'm glad to see you." Hermione said. "Ron told me about your job."

"It is interesting. I managed to get the next few days off." Ginny said taking a seat.

Molly and Ron started serving the food right then. Ron gave Hermione her plate. She noticed the food had already been cut in small bite size pieces.

"This should be easier for you." Ron whispered to Hermione passing her a fork. Ron had transfigured it so the handle was fatter. It had a soft lining around it as well.

Hermione scooped some food and with only a little difficulty was able to eat.

When Ron saw that she was able to eat he sat down and started on his own dinner. He still kept one eye on her.

After the dinner was over the family sat in the living room. They all had questions for Hermione. They were curious about how she woke up and what was going on with her while she was basically asleep.

Hermione had merrily answered that she was just sleeping and that Alice figured out the right set of spells and potions to wake her up.

While the attention was on strongly focused on Hermione, Harry got up quietly. He stepped into the kitchen nodding for Ginny to follow him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked in a slight whisper.

"Something's wrong with Hermione." Harry said. "She doesn't seem to be quiet acting like herself."

"She just woke up from what was pretty much a coma." Ginny argued.

"I know, but do you think that would have stopped her from fighting at all. Ron has been carrying her around were ever she goes. Then at lunch he helped feed her like he would for a baby. Without argument. She refuses to talk about anything that happened to her or the war. All she wants to talk about is the family."

"That doesn't really seem like her." Ginny said after thinking for a moment. "Tomorrow I will speak with her alright? What did wake her up though? It seemed a bit sudden."

"She lied about that." Harry said. "Probably for your Mum's sake. For some reason or another she needed Gryffindor's Sword."

"You mean. . ." Ginny said remembering the chamber of secrets.

"Yes." Harry said. "She sent us a message. Ron figured that was what it was. He stole it from Professor McGonagal's office then gave it to her. When Alice, McGonagal and I finally broke through all the protection spells he set up she was awake."

Ginny could not say anything for a moment. "I'll let her rest tonight. I have the week off I'll see what I can do."

"Thank-you." Harry said kissing her.

Hermione felt herself growing tired. She knew that it must be showing.

Molly was the first to address it. "I think you have had enough excitement for today. I think you should be going to bed."

"Alright." Hermione said. "I am a bit tired." She then turned to Ron. "Could you?"

Ron did not say a word. He scooped Hermione up and walked her upstairs.

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. Ginny followed them upstairs.

When they reached the room Ron laid Hermione gently into the bed.

"Thank-you." Hermione said.

Ginny had watched from the door for a moment then entered. "I thought you might need some help." She said.

"Could you help with her pajamas?" Ron said. "There should be one in the trunk." He then stepped outside. "I'll leave you too alone."

Ginny looked through the trunk and found the pajamas. "I think this is the best news the family has had in a while." Ginny commented. She then started to help Hermione change.

Ginny noted that Hermione was having a bit of difficulty.

"I'm just tired. I think this is the most active I've been in a while." Hermione replied when Ginny tried to get her to talk.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Mind if I come in?" Ron asked through a crack.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Ron came in and started to help Hermione get comfortable.

"I think it might be nice if we went out tomorrow for a while." Ginny said. "You've been trapped in that hospital for a long time."

Ron continued to fluff the pillows and adjust the comforter. "I think we should hold off on any excitement. Alice said she shouldn't be under any stress." He then pulled out two bells from his pocket. "If you need anything just ring this." He said holding out one of the bells. "This other one will stay with me." Ron rang the bell in his hand. It didn't make any noise. The other bell rang instead.

Hermione smiled. "That is a wonderful charm." She said.

"I think you do need to get some sleep." Ron said leading Ginny out. "If you need anything just ring."

Hermione waited for them to leave. When she felt they were gone she started crying. She thought about one of her fondest memories.

It was about a week before they had attacked the old Riddle House.

Harry had taken to going to into mental stupors. He would leave to be on his own for an hour or so. When he returned he would always seem rejuvenated. Ron and Hermione quickly learned to just let it him be.

During one of his stupors Hermione and Ron took some time to be with themselves.

Ron and Hermione were lying on their sides looking at each other. Ron had leaned in and kissed Hermione. Holding her mouth in a very passionate kiss. His hands roamed around her body.

They had been like this for a while now. It started with just holding hands and then to kisses. The kissing had gotten deeper and both of their hands had done their own exploring.

Hermione put her hand up next to Ron's. Just like as if they had been comparing sizes. Ron's hands were distinctly bigger than hers, but she adored them. She had come to adore everything about him.

Hermione rubbed her hand up and down along his until finally closing it around into a full hold.

"You have very pretty hands." Ron said to her.

Hermione didn't answer she only blushed.

"I was actually a bit jealous of that quill of yours."

"My quill?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of you taking notes in class." Ron answered. "It seemed sometimes like it and the books you were reading were getting more attention."

Hermione smiled. "You have such sweet pillow talk."

"I try." Ron answered.

"I was a bit jealous too." Hermione confessed. "Of Lavender."

"You can't even compare her to you." Ron said. "Why were you jealous?"

"It just seemed to me like you were more interested in her. I also thought that you and her were well you know. . ."

Ron lifted himself with his arm and looked down at Hermione. "You didn't think that me and her were honestly. . ."

"Well you were kissing her all the time." Hermione countered.

Ron stroked Hermione's face with his finger.

"I think the reason that I was kissing her, all the time, is because that was the only way to get her to shut up. We never did anything of that sort. Nor have I ever."

Hermione let out a bit of laugh.

"Since were confessing right now. I have another thing to tell you. I was jealous of Krum."

"Victor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he was older and famous. I was a bit worried that he and you might have. Or that maybe he might have been a bit corrosive." Ron stated in the calmest voice he could. His ears had long since turned pink.

"I promise you." Hermione said. "Victor was a gentleman. I didn't want to go that far with him and I didn't."

"So we pretty much have everything out on the table then. Free and clear." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "Is that all you can think about is food."

"Well I am a bit hungry." Ron said positioning himself closer to her.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Your lips." He said kissing her.


	15. In the Garden

To all another fight with writer's block I am afraid.

Avanell – Nope, Hermione and Ron had several "hot and heavy" sessions, but they never crossed that line. It does have Hermione frustrated over how Ron is treating her, but he does have his reasons. Unfortunately there are bumps in the road.

LitaFanForLife – I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Sony89 – Hermione is always thinking and she does have a hard time with her emotions. They get in the way of her independence and logical thinking. Hope you enjoy

NairobiDawn – well thankyou. I am glad that you are enjoying this development. You are right things like this do take time. I hope you enjoy the events that are coming.

Dancerrdw – thank you, sorry this took so long. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Desepere Romantique – yes, I knew Ron had a romantic bone in his body.

Chapter 15 In the Garden

Hermione woke up in the morning to someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." Hermione said waking up.

Ron came in carrying a tray. "I thought you might like a little breakfast in bed."

"Well thank you," Hermione said looking at the tray. Ron had brought her toast with marmalade spread over it, a hard boiled egg, and tea.

Ron put the tray on the table then he adjusted the pillows so Hermione could sit up.

Hermione leaned towards him just slightly. She wished Ron would give her a kiss, even just a quick touch and go.

Instead Ron moved the table so Hermione could eat. He then took a seat on the foot of the bed.

Hermione picked up a piece of toast and started eating it.

"Alice should be coming by in a little bit." Ron said. "She just sent us a message."

"I was hoping to see her." Hermione said. "I wanted to get started on working on my muscles."

Ron watched Hermione as she ate, making sure she was able to hold the cup and the toast on her own.

"I took the next two weeks off of work." Ron said. "I will still have to go in every now and then, but I am sure it wouldn't be for too long."

Hermione let herself a little laugh. "It seems a little strange. You, of all people, talking seriously about work."

"Well some people change." Ron replied.

Hopefully not too much. Hermione thought.

"I thought today we would just stay around the Burrow. Unless there is some place that you want to go."

"No not really." Hermione answered. She really did not want to be in public in the wheelchair and Ron constantly assisting her.

Hermione finished the breakfast. Ron immediately collected the dishes. "I'll send Alice up when she comes." Ron said stepping out of the room.

Not long afterwards Ron came back followed by Alice and Katherine. He showed them in then left.

"Good morning." Alice said to Hermione. "I thought I would see how you were doing after yesterday."

"I feel fine." Hermione answered.

"You haven't tried walking again have you?" Alice asked in a very serious tone.

"No," Hermione answered. Ron had made sure of that.

"I figured that Ron would end up following my advice." Alice said. "I think we will just start out this morning with a few exercises."

Alice had Hermione stretch out on the bed. She then took on of Hermione's leg and began performing strength exercises. She instructed Katherine how they were to be done. Hermione has well paid close attention so she could do them on her own.

After a while Alice stopped. "I think that is enough for now."

"When will I be able to walk again?" Hermione asked a little discouraged that all she did was a few exercises.

"When your muscles are little stronger. I would rather have you take the time to heal then rush and hurt yourself." Alice answered. "I will be leaving you with some potions. A couple of nutritional and one for your muscles." She pulled out several bottles out of her bag. "These are marked." She said setting them on the table. "One nutritional in the morning and a nutritional and the one for your muscles at night. Alright?"

"Alright." Hermione agreed. She took the potion that Katherine had handed her and downed it as fast as she could. It tasted almost like chalk.

"Don't feel bad." Alice said. "It will be a bit before you can walk. But I do encourage you to go out though. Don't stay indoors at the very least."

"I won't." Hermione said.

"I'll be here tomorrow." Katherine said. "Right after breakfast."

"I am afraid that I have other business tomorrow." Alice said. "A certain Healer has made a repeated attempt at undermining my authority. Apparently a message from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes was not enough for him."

Katherine turned her head so she could smile. She still enjoyed the image of Healer Moore with the word pompus written on his forehead.

"You used Fred and George to get back at a subordinate?" Hermione asked.

"Believe me when I say the "friendship" price was well worth it." Alice replied. "You may not realize this yet, but the world needs people like Fred and George. I also believe the world needs more families like the Weasleys. You are very lucky to be close to them."

"See you tomorrow." Katherine said stepping out with Alice.

Hermione thought for a moment about what Alice had said. She then looked around the room. She really wanted to go downstairs, maybe outside and to the garden. The only problem was at the time she was confined to the bed.

The bell Ron gave her was still sitting on the table, well within reach.

She gave it a ring.

Ron might as well as Apparated he came in so fast. "Alice said she gave you some potions. Did she say for you to do anything else?" Ron asked.

"That I should go out." Hermione said. "I need some help getting dressed and cleaned up."

"I'll get Ginny." Ron said heading out the door.

We've just about seen each other naked. Hermione thought. We've already touched each other's bodies. What does it matter now? She then reasoned that he was being a gentleman because his mother was in the house.

Ginny came up a few seconds later. She helped Hermione into the wheelchair then to the bathroom.

Truthfully though Hermione was glad that Ginny was there to help her out.

Once Hermione was dressed and felt herself presentable she had Ginny take her downstairs.

Waiting in the living room was Ron. "Where would you like to go?" Ron asked.

"I thought I would see the garden." Hermione answered.

Ron agreed. He took control of Hermione's wheelchair and led her outside.

The garden had changed quite a bit since Hermione had last seen it. It used to just have vegetables. Now it still had vegetables, but flowers as well. A walk way had been made and a few benches had been set up. A lot of beautification had been done.

"Harry and I used to visit you in the garden at St. Mungos." Ron said leading the wheelchair up to a bench. "You always seemed to do better when you were outside."

"Better?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said. "Alice described your days has good and not good. On your good days you would look at us and you would squeeze our hands. On your not good days you didn't seem to know if any of us were there. Alice made sure that you spent time outside as often as you could. You always seemed to have good days after being outside."

Ginny looked up at the far corner. "I'll be right back. I just saw a couple of gnomes." She said getting up.

Hermione felt herself slightly perplexed. She had rarely heard Ron speak about anyone the way he talked about Alice. All the time she had spent with the Order of the Phoenix and Professor McGonagal, she had never heard mention of family at all.

"Why her, Ron?" Hermione asked. "Why Alice?"

Ron exhaled a bit.

"I want to know." Hermione said. "Why wasn't I taken care of here?" Her voice was tense.

Ron looked right into Hermione's eyes. "Alice said no stress. She made you well."

"Why." Hermione demanded. "Why her? I know she was Professor McGonagal's daughter, but why. Why didn't we know she had a daughter?"

"Alright, just calm down." Ron said gently. "I will tell you."

Hermione still sat straight up.

Ron took a moment. "Professor McGonagal told Harry and then Harry told me. Alice's father was killed by Death Eaters when she was still at school. She then ran off to find out which Death Eaters were responsible."

Hermione fell back in the chair and bowed her head. This was not what she expected.

"She fell in deep with him. The Order of the Phoenix could not find her." Ron continued. "When he fell, that night he tried to kill Harry she came back."

"I see." Hermione said

"Harry told me that Professor McGonagal still didn't trust her. She wouldn't let her into the Order when he returned." Ron had tried to say the word, but still couldn't quite do it.

"Alice had become a Healer by then. She was the one who found out about the Longbottoms, and got them out of there. You really should see them now Hermione. Alice she did wonders on them. They're back to their old selves. I wanted her to do the same for you. That's why we trusted her."

"I see." Hermione said feeling a bit relieved. "I think I would like to meet them."

"They live with Neville's grandmother right now. I'm not sure they would mind. Neville would probably like to see you. He's working at the apothecary right now. He takes care of their herb garden."

"Talking about the Longbottoms?" Ginny asked coming back.

"Yes, Ron told me what Alice did for them." Hermione answered.

Ginny took a seat with Hermione. "I thought maybe tomorrow we could go the Diagon Alley. I figured you might want a new wand and we could also see Neville."

"Alice said no magic though, that Hermione wasn't to have any stress." Ron argued.

"I wasn't planning on going down Knockturn Alley or anything like that." Ginny said. "Besides I don't think it would hurt for her to see how the place has gone back to normal."

"I suppose." Ron said. "Do you two want to go and have some time together?"

"I think that would be alright." Hermione answered. She was still a little nervous about being out in public, especially the Wizarding World in the wheelchair. But the way Ron was treating her. She wanted to shout at him. She wanted a wand so she could hit him with several hexes at the same time.

In truth Hermione knew she needed help right now. She could feel how weakened she had become. Hermione was grateful for Ron helping her out. She still wanted him.

But she wasn't going to stay that way for long. She was going to work as hard as she could to be as strong as she was before. Hermione was going to fight this thing to the end.

Molly had made lunch for them and set up a table outside for them. It wasn't until they were reaching for the fresh fruit dessert that Harry showed up.

"Sorry, I'm late." Harry said sitting down.

Hermione thought he looked like he got him with a several hexes. His hair was messier than usual. His tie had been completely loosened. The collar on his shirt was pulled out. And his robes were completely disarrayed.

"I thought you just had to go into the office?" Ron said looking at him.

"That's what I thought." Harry said. "You remember Caroline?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "I thought that was over with."

"No, she has applied for a Wizarding Gambot to prove her innocence."

Ron tried to laugh but he couldn't. "Is she going to try to convince us that she was under the Imperius curse?"

"No, she said that it wasn't actually her there. She was elsewhere."

Now Ron was able to laugh. "She has a better chance of taming a dragon."

"Who's Caroline?" Hermione asked.

Harry quickly explained how she had worked with him at the Ministry and how she selling off Ministry secrets. He also explained how Ron and him had captured her.

"It's going to keep me occupied for a little while." Harry said. "But Shackleboot told me that is the only thing that I need to worry about right now. He said he would rather have me spending time her to be sure that you are taken care of."

Hermione smiled a bit. It seemed that things had gone to the way they should be. The Ministry was working for the betterment of the Wizarding World. There were no Dark Lords about. But yet something was still wrong.

The rest of the day was spent about the Burrow and the area around it. Harry and Ron filled Hermione in on the many changes that occurred within the Ministry. It was not that bad of a day.


	16. Visiting Diagon Alley

I hope this was quick enough

LitaFanForLife – Thank you, unfortunately things are about to get a little troublesome

NairobiDawn – Don't worry, Ron held out.

Avanell – Here is some action and little drama will soon follow. I hope this is fast enough for you

Ginny278- She might. Anyway here is more of her head

Sony89 – He has his reasons

Dancerrdw – Thank you here is something more

Chapter 16 Visiting Diagon Alley

Hermione had gone to bed a short time after supper. The day had been tiring to her and she could use some sleep. She had gone over a year's worth of news with Harry and Ron. Then she had Ginny help her with some of the exercises that she had to do. It was quite the day.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Hermione looked around at where she was. It was her old room, in the house she had grown up in. Her bookshelf was still in place. The doll collection her mother had given her was still on display on the dresser.

She got out of bed and stretched. Hermione looked out the window and saw that it was early morning. She went to the door, opened it, and walked out into the hall.

"Morning, dear." Her father had just come out of his room and was headed downstairs. "Mum's got breakfast ready." He turned at the steps and headed down.

Hermione could not say anything. She stood by the railing frozen.

"Well, hurry up." Her father called up to her at the bottom of the steps.

Hermione moved over to where the stairs began and looked down into the foyer.

Her Mum then appeared from the kitchen as her Dad entered. "Well hurry. Your breakfast is getting cold."

Excitement filled her as Hermione bounced down the stairs to the kitchen. Just as she reached the door she heard a loud bang. The door was closed, but through the frame she could see that the kitchen had been filled with a blinding green light.

Hermione tried to scream, but she couldn't.

The door to the kitchen burst open.

On the floor she could see her parents' bodies, dead. Standing there were two Death Eaters. Between them was Lord Voldemort!

"You may have her." Voldemort said very calmly.

Hermione tried to scream and she tried to run, but she couldn't.

One of the Death Eaters removed his hood. It was Lucious Malfoy. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up the stairs.

Hermione continued to try to break free.

He led her right to her own room. The one she had played in as a child. In one swift movement he threw her like a rag doll onto the bed.

The other Death Eater had followed right behind Malfoy. It had removed its hood, Macnair. "Didn't think you could get away, could you?"

Hermione tossed and turned in the bed. Her arm swung and hit the table. She didn't even hear the bell fall.

Ron was asleep in his old room. He was awakened when heard the bell on his side table ring.

"Hermione." He said getting up quickly and throwing his robe on. He raced down the steps and to Hermione's room.

For some reason, or another, politeness took over and he knocked on the door before entering.

Hermione was moving around on the bed, she sounded like she was crying.

Ron quickly went over to the bed and shook her gently to wake her.

Hermione awoke with a start. "Ron what are you. . ."

"You must have knocked the bell down." Ron quickly reasoned. "You were having a bad dream."

"I was." Hermione said. "I can't remember." She lied. The images of Malfoy and Macnair and others on top of her were still fresh in her mind.

Ron bent down and hugged Hermione. He made gentle circular motions on her back to relax her. He whispered a few comforting words into her ear.

Hugging is alright this isn't too far. Ron said to himself as he held Hermione. He could feel the skin of her face against his neck. Her skin was just as soft as it had always been. Hermione's body was warm next to his. He missed her so much.

He painfully pulled himself back after a moment. "I'm going to go downstairs and make you some tea. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

When Ron left she folded her arms across herself. She just felt so much better from him hugging her again. His hugs were, well special. They were warm and loving. He had to of gotten it from his mother.

He returned a bit later with the tea and a couple of biscuits. "It thought these might cheer you up." He said. "This is chamomile so it should help you sleep."

Hermione took the tea and biscuits.

Ron stayed with her until she had finished.

"I think I'm better." Hermione said when she was finished with the tea.

"Good night then." Ron said collecting the cup and the plate. "Sleep well."

In the morning neither discussed what had happened with each other or to anyone else in the house.

Hermione had Ginny guide the wheelchair downstairs so Hermione could eat with the family. Molly had cooked a nice breakfast and the family sat down to eat.

Katherine then showed right after breakfast.

"How are you feeling today?" Katherine asked as she sat Hermione on the couch.

"Fine." Hermione answered. "Let's get to work."

Katherine smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm. The entire time she had watched Hermione she wondered about her personality. Was she a loner or friendly? Was she a fighter or passive? She took Hermione's leg and began working the exercises with her.

"Have you been taking your potions?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. Ron had made sure that she did take them right after breakfast.

"Alice told me that if you were showing some strength to have you stand for a moment. Just to see if your muscle memory is working." Katherine said.

Ginny and Katherine both helped Hermione up. Hermione held onto Katherine's shoulders. Ginny was behind holding her waist. Hermione was a little shaking, but she was able to balance herself on her feet for a moment. Hermione then lifted her leg, to see if she could take a step.

Katherine and Ginny caught her when she fell and helped her back down onto the couch.

"That was good." Katherine said. "You are healing quite well."

She then took a seat on the couch with Hermione "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Ginny was going to take me to Diagon Alley. I need a new wand after all."

"I'm sure Alice would agree to that." Katherine said. "But I don't want to hear about you doing any complex spells. Stick with first or second year spells. The magic may be a little rusty."

"I will." Hermione said.

Katherine then said her goodbyes and left.

Ron had been standing a little bit away watching Hermione going through the exercises. He then heard Hermione say that she was going to Diagon Alley.

He brought it up after Katherine had left. "Are you sure you still want to go?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I thought it might be nice to get a new wand, maybe a couple of books for that book shelf in my room."

"I thought you might not feel up to it." Ron said thinking about last night.

"No, I want to go." Hermione answered. "Ginny will take me there by Muggle means. I'll make sure not to attract attention to myself so don't worry."

"Have a good time then." Ron then handed Ginny some galleons. Here's some money.

When they had finished lunch Hermione and Ginny left for Diagon Alley.

Molly wouldn't let them leave until she was sure Hermione and Ginny had full bellies.

Ginny had managed to acquire a cab that drove them to London. Hermione was still in the wheelchair. But it did feel nice to see London again.

Once in London they made there way to the Leaky Cauldron and to Diagon Alley.

Hermione was quite impressed with Diagon Alley. It had returned to the same splendor as the first time she walked out on it. She was quite pleased.

"There's Ollivander's." Ginny said guiding the wheelchair. "His granddaughter runs it right now. He's still there keeping track of everything though."

They entered the shop and were immediately greeted by a young witch with flowing red robes.

"Welcome, welcome. I'm Carrie Ollivander" She said shaking their hands. "I believe you are the one in need of a wand." She said to Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Your name isn't Hermione Granger, is it?" Carrie asked.

"Yes." Hermione said. "How did you know?"

"The Daily Prophet did a piece of on you today. They said you had healed from some sort of mental stupor. They included a picture. A fairly good one if you ask me." Carrie then handed a copy of the newspaper to Hermione.

The story was on the second page. Hermione read through the article. It was short, she was thankful. It gave a slight background and said that she had woken up. The picture had been one taken during her sixth year when she was attending a Slughorn party. She was glad there was no mention of him.

"I would say that it was also written accurately." Hermione said.

"Colin Creevey is one of the few writers that I am willing to read." Carrie said digging for something in a drawer. "He is fairly good writer."

Hermione looked at the author. It was Colin. Now she knew how the photo was found.

Carrie finally pulled out a tape measure. "Granddad always makes me do this. Not really necessary in my opinion, but it is still his shop." Carrie went around Hermione with the tape measure. "Do you favor Mahogany or willow, maybe birch? No always first choice, Mahogany."

Carrie disappeared and came back a moment later with an armful of boxes. She passed on to Hermione.

Hermione took the wand and gave it a wave, nothing.

Carrie only smiled. She handed Hermione the next one.

"No, I think this one's better." Carrie said handing her a third.

Several sparks of blue and red came out of the wand.

"Mahogany and Dragon heartstring, ten inches." Carrie said. "It's always the third one. Third times a charm I suppose. That will be eight galleons."

Ginny said that this one was on her and paid for the wand.

"While we're here why don't we go to Florean Fortescue's for ice cream?" She said once they left the shop.

Hermione agreed that would be good and she let Ginny guide her towards the parlour.

Once there Ginny tried talking to Hermione.

They had just general conversation about some former classmates.

"Ginny I was wondering what happened to the house my parents lived in." Hermione asked suddenly.

"Harry helped arrange it so it went to your aunt Megan." Ginny answered. "He found her to be quite pleasant and he thought the house would be better in the family. She also helped with the funeral. Ron went out and found this beautiful spot."

Hermione quickly changed the conversation to the weather. She said that it looked like it might rain and she wanted to get back.

Ginny knew this was going to go no where, extreme action was required. They returned to the Burrow by cab.

Hermione had gone up to her room to take a small nap. Ginny went to the fireplace and called on Alice.

Alice and Ginny quickly discussed things.

Ginny then waited for Harry and Ron to arrive. They had to go to the office to work on the Caroline issue for a bit.

She was glad that she didn't have to wait long.

"Hi, Ginny." Harry said giving her a kiss.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked looking around.

"Taking a nap." Ginny answered.

"Was she alright?" Ron asked.

"Fine." Ginny answered. "Listen, this isn't working. I tried getting more out of her, she refuses. She also isn't telling us something."

"What do you mean? Harry asked.

"I mean we are going to take extreme action. I talked with Alice. She approves."


	17. Extreme Action

Sorry this chapter is a little late.

Avanel – the wand I am afraid will bring a bit of trouble, but not in the way that you think. Don't worry, big Ron and Hermione coming up in a couple of chapters.

Alana Heloise – I hope this next part works for you. I am afraid I ended a bit abrupt.

NairobiDawn – extreme action will be taken

Connieewing – welcome to the story (I don't see any other posts) I hope you enjoy this

F75 – Welcome to the storyMaking sure Hermione shows some emotion. You think after an experience like hers she would be crying just a little bit.

Isabella Heart – Yes, a little more action

Desepere Romantique – well, Ginny is a tough cookie, I wouldn't want to make her mad.

LitaFanForLife – Quick question is Lita reference to Lita Alexander you have extra points from me. I hope this keeps your interest

Dancerrdw- More for you to enjoy

Frezb – Again welcome, Here is a bit more for you to enjoy. The next will be soon.

Ginny278- Force it out of her.

Chapter 17 Extreme Action

"Extreme action?" Harry asked. This didn't seem like Ginny to him.

"Yes. We want her back the way she was. Not this emotionless thing she is right now." Ginny said.

"Hermione's not emotional." Ron said. "Not generally anyways."

"But that doesn't change the fact that she has emotions." Ginny argued. "She has not shown any since she arrived. When we try talking about her parents and what happened she just changes the subject and refuses to talk about it at all."

Harry knew that Ginny was right. Hermione had not talked with any of them at all.

"What did Alice and you plan?" Harry finally asked.

"She is going to come in the morning to do Hermione's exercise. Afterwards we are going to take her out and put her where she will be forced into those emotions."

"Where did you have in mind?" Ron dared to ask.

"To her old house and then the cemetery." Ginny answered.

Harry and Ron both thought about it for a moment and agreed. Hermione still needed help and it that was what they had to do.

Hermione was tired, but she did not sleep. She just laid on the bed thinking. She looked at her wand a bit. A few spells couldn't hurt. She thought about a few basic charms.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione had pointed to a book that was on the table.

It hovered momentarily before landing with a loud thud on the table.

She felt discouraged. She should have been able to hold that up for longer. Alice had told her that the magic would have some trouble. She did not quite expect this much.

Hermione tried again a second time. The book hovered for a moment then dropped again.

It was more than she could take. Hermione threw the wand on the floor, causing it to let out a few sparks.

She tucked her face in her hands, what was wrong with her? She was best in her class, now she was worthless.

A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Come in." Hermione called.

Ron had come in. "Dinner is almost ready. I thought I would take you downstairs."

"Fine." Hermione answered.

"I heard you and Ginny had a good time today." Ron said bring the wheelchair closer.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "I got a mahogany wand." She offered no resistance or complaints about Ron placing her in the wheelchair.

Ron reached down and picked up the wand where it had been thrown. He passed it to Hermione.

"You need to show me how to direct this thing, since I have a wand now."

"Alright." Ron walked through the wand movements has he moved her downstairs.

In the morning right after breakfast Alice arrived.

They had gone into Hermione's room to work on the exercises. Alice went through all the exercises than sat down to talk with her.

"You haven't talked with any of them have you? I know you didn't talk with Katherine." Alice asked.

"I'm fine." Hermione answered. "Really. I just want to be able to start walking again, that's all."

"There is more to your healing than just walking. I think it was good that you went to Diagon Alley yesterday and got a wand. But you need to start accepting the fact of what happened to you and deal with it." Alice said.

"I'm fine. I know what happened that's enough." Hermione argued.

"I talked with Ron. They made some plans for the day. I suggest you take them up on what they have planned." Alice said. "You need to be healed of this. If not it will eat you alive. It will destroy you."

"I will be alright. I can handle it on my own." Hermione said.

Alice shook her head. She had agreed with Ginny and about the course of action. She just hated doing it this way.

"I will be here this evening." She left the room and went downstairs.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting on Alice in the sitting room.

"I don't care for the tactics you are about to employ, but something needs to be done about this." Alice said. "I will be here tonight to see her. I am sure she will be a wreck so you need to stand beside her. She is going to be very angry."

"At least that will be some kind of emotion." Ginny said. "We can deal with it."

"In your line of work I would imagine so." Alice said. "I will see you this evening."

Ron and Harry thanked her then went upstairs to collect Hermione.

Harry had arranged to borrow a car for the day. They drove towards London and into one of the smaller villages nearby.

Hermione realized soon where they were taking her.

They arrived at the house. Hermione kept her vigilance about her. It was not somewhere she wanted to go.

Ron helped Hermione from the car into her wheelchair. The four of them then went into the house.

"Your Aunt Megan doesn't live her. But she does maintain the place." Ron told her. "She was going to wait until you were better before she did anything with it."

"I take it she knew where I was." Hermione said.

Aunt Megan had always been eccentric in her life. There was no doubt to Hermione that when she heard about Hogwarts she would not have acted surprised.

"Yes, your parents talked with her some time ago." Harry said. "She is quite the charmer." He still could not believe the conversations he had with her. For a short time he thought she might have been a squib or something.

"I want to go upstairs. My old room." Hermione said.

Ron guided the chair up the stairs and to the room Hermione pointed to.

Hermione looked inside the room and saw that everything had been left the same. Images of the dream started to overtake her.

"Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." Ginny said.

"No, I'm fine." Hermione said shaking it off. "I guess Megan maintained everything the same way."

They stayed in the house for a while. Molly had made up a lunch basket for the four of them that they ate in the sitting room.

While they sat there Hermione told some stories about when she was kid in the house.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all took it as a good sign.

They left the house in the afternoon and headed towards the next place they knew they had to go. The cemetery.

It took Hermione a moment to realize where they had brought her. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked looking around at the cemetery.

"We wanted you to see the place that we chose." Ron said to her.

Harry stopped the car in the parking area. Then Ron helped Hermione into her chair. He guided it up a slight crest and to the top he turned to a pair of headstones.

Hermione read the names on the stones. Robert Granger and Janet Granger.

"Ooh." Hermione said looking at the names. "You did pick out a nice spot for them. Thank You."

"We'll leave you alone with them for a while." Ron said patting her on the shoulder.

Hermione placed her hand where Ron had patted. It felt so good for him to touch her with some kind of affection.

When they were gone Hermione turned her attention to the two headstones.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you everything." Hermione began.

During her time at Hogwarts and of hunting Horcruxes, Hermione never told her parents what was happening. She never told them of the rise of Lord Voldemort, the Death Eaters. Nothing. She had made sure they remained completely oblivious.

"I was afraid if I mentioned anything about it you would take me away." She said. Hermione then started to talk about all the things that occurred at school. She then explained how fighting Lord Voldemort was something she felt she had to do.

"I will be alright. I will get through this." Hermione finished. "I love you."

She sat there in silence for a moment, waiting to feel like she was done.

Hermione then used her wand to turn her chair. She thought she had learned the movements. The chair misunderstood the commands and fell over.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had been watching her from a distance. All three had quickly run over as soon as they saw her fall.

Hermione didn't feel hurt really. She was just discouraged. Her parents raised to be a strong individual, now here she was a weakling. She couldn't even control her own wheelchair, with a wand no less.

Ron reached her first. He got down and tried to pick Hermione up.

She quickly swatted his hand away.

The way he looked at her. Like she was some worthless creature. She wasn't.

"I don't need your help." She growled at him.

All three were taken aback. They knew to expect it, but they were not really prepared for it at that moment.

Without any assistance Hermione turned the chair up and then worked herself back into it.

She then turned and faced Ron. "I want to go home. Now."

No one spoke on the way home.

They silently agreed just to let her be for a moment.

Ginny could tell just by looking at her, that she wanted to cry. She knew this was the step in the right direction. Hermione had to break down the walls around her.

When they arrived back at the Burrow Hermione went straight into her room.

She was not going to stay here, not like this. She locked the door so that no one could get in. Her magic seemed to be working a little better now. The anger coursing through her controlled it.

Hermione lifted herself out of the wheel chair and balanced herself. She was going to walk. She balanced herself against the bed. The first step landed her on the floor.

She pulled herself up so she was on her knees. She lifted herself using the bed. Hermione worked to balance herself. She grasped onto the bed as she moved. Once again her legs gave way and she fell.

Slowly Hermione learned to balance herself. She braced herself against the furniture as she moved very slowly about the room.

Once she was able to walk again she would leave. Megan would let her live in her parents house for as long as she wanted. She didn't want to be around Ron, or any of them anymore.


	18. Revelations

Thank you for so many reviews. I am giddy and blushing. I hope this meets with your satisfaction.

Avanell – Well thank you. The wand is picking up on her emotions and right now her anger is focusing her which is not a good thing. Don't worry Ron is going to do something good for Hermione coming up

Pstibbons – Welcome to this story I hope you are enjoying it. As per your question Voldemort was planning on using Hermione as bait and Ron and Harry would have to kill her to destroy him. Think about how devastating that would be to them. Voldemort also figured he could keep his own Horcrux under control

LitaFanForLife – well thank you. Just thought I asked. Lita is a character I really liked. Very emotional, but has a sense of logic about her some of the time. A good character that revolved into a slightly bad character than a good one again.

Mahlee – welcome, yes she did, and it will stick around a bit.

NairobiDawn – Alice will provide some of her own medicine.

Connieewing – It was what Hermione needed. A push to face the things that happened to her.

Sony89 – She has had a lot happen and a lot to overcome. Don't worry that's coming.

Queen steve – welcome to this story. She had to go through all of the healing phases, now she can recover.

Ginny278 – Would I do something as mean as that, wait yes I would. You are talking to the person who wrote a fic that had Ron become a Death Eater.

Dancerrdw – I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope this next part is to your liking

Desepere Romantique – I do believe you see things correctly. She has to deal with a lot of pain and this is the way her logical mind would go.

Chapter 18 Revelations

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Hermione shouted.

"If you do not open this door now I will. Believe me when I say I can." Alice shouted through the door.

Hermione knew she was probably right and opened the door.

When Alice entered Hermione was sitting on the comfy chair that Ron had purchased for her.

"I normally don't approve of my patients taking their medical care into their own hands, but in your case I really should have suspected it." Alice started.

Hermione did not say anything.

"I have been observing you for the last few minutes." Alice said. "You have made several attempts at walking. It has left you with several bruises on your legs and you will be sore in a short amount of time."

"I can handle myself." Hermione started.

Alice stared directly at her with her dark painted eyes.

Hermione became mesmerized by them and did not say anything else.

"You want to walk again I understand that. You were independent, now you require assistance just to leave a room. You have faced down a dangerous Dark Lord and now you feel as though you are worthless."

Hermione could not say anything in response.

"Being scared or angry is understandable." Alice now took a gentler tone with Hermione. She sat down next to her and took her hand. "You think I don't know about feeling worthless or angry."

"I tried doing magic and I failed at it." Hermione finally said.

"I don't think you failed." Alice said.

"I did." Hermione answered. "I couldn't keep a book elevated for more than a moment. Then I lost control of the wheelchair. The only time the magic seems to work is when I'm angry."

"Anger can take you far, but it is not an advisable means for controlling magic." Alice said. "The anger offered you a path to focus on. You need to find another means."

"I know." Hermione said. "I read the passage from Hogwarts: A History."

"Helga Hufflepuff." Alice said. "A very interesting individual to anyone who researches her. I told you that your magic will take time to work again. A few setbacks are expected."

"I just want to be me again." Hermione said.

"That will come." Alice answered. "There is still much you need to do. For now anyway let's have you stand up." Alice grabbed a hold of Hermione's hands to pull her up. "Brace yourself on me." She then held her up so she could stand. "You said that you wanted to walk."

Hermione held onto Alice as she walked. The first steps were difficult, but she was getting it.

Alice walked Hermione about the room. She caught her when she fell and whispered words of advice and encouragement to her. Alice then started distancing herself from Hermione little by little. Letting Hermione move a little more independently.

After some walking Hermione found that she was wobbling less and less. "Try this." Alice said handing Hermione a cane.

Hermione managed to balance herself on the cane. She walked back forth across the room slowly. But she was making it on her own.

"Wonderful." Alice said. "I wanted to give you another day. But I suppose you will be alright, nothing extensive with it. Just around the house and outside. No long walks."

"I understand." Hermione said. She took a seat in the comfy chair with the cane cradled in her arms.

For some reason or another being able to walk made Hermione feel liberated. She felt better now than she had in a long time. It was so strange to feel so much joy over something so simple as walking.

"I think you are going to be alright." Alice said. "Would you like me to help you downstairs?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. "In a moment, I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright." Alice said.

Hermione bit her lip before speaking. "Ron told me about what your Mum said to Harry. He told me you went after the Death Eater that killed your father."

"Yes. I did." Alice answered. "I never became a full Death Eater, but I was accepted among them. That is why my eyes are so dark. I did a cosmetology spell to make myself look mean. Unfortunately I have been unable to remove it."

"Did you ever find out who it was?" Hermione asked.

"After I was among them and observed their vile behavior. I finally found the one responsible." Alice had not spoken of this to anyone except her mother. But her gut told her that it would be good for Hermione to know. Her father had always told her to trust her gut.

"I was going to kill him. I had my wand ready and I just looked at him. I wanted to tell him who I really was and why he was about to die."

"But you didn't." Hermione said.

"No." Alice shook her head.

Hermione thought about if she had her wand and was facing the Death Eaters who attacked her. She wouldn't give a second thought to using the killing curse.

"I stared at him for a moment and I realized something. I realized just how pathetic he was. The only reason he had killed my father was because he wanted to prove he could be a Death Eater and kill. He only wanted the glory of the kill. I realized that he had been lured to the Dark Lord because he had no personality of his own. He had to make himself a copy of Lord Voldemort."

Hermione could not say anything.

"I believe you are familiar with him. His name was Peter Pettigrew."

Hermione was stunned at first. "But if you knew. . ."

Alice smiled. "Mum and I already discussed that. You see among the Death Eaters he called himself 'Wormtail'. I never really got a good look at his face or learned his name. It was only after the part about him being killed by Sirius Black that brought it to my attention. I saw his picture in the Daily Prophet when he was award Order of Merlin First Class. I covered the portions of his face that I did not see with my hand and realized he was the same person known as Wormtail."

"Didn't Professor McGonagal believe you at all?" Hermione asked.

"She believed that 'I thought' I identified the right person. But no, he was dead and that was the end." Alice explained. "During the trials that followed Voldemort's fall I tried to speak about what I saw, but Mum wouldn't allow it."

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. "When did she tell you the truth behind Wormtail and Sirius?"

"When she finally allowed me into the Order of the Phoenix." Alice answered.

Alice took a moment then continued her story. "After that night I was alone with Wormtail I realized that I chose the wrong goal. I was out for revenge, not justice. Justice would be taking down the head of the serpent that caused all the trouble. I worked to correct all the damage I could of the Death Eaters after that. I recorded everything that I learned so I could pass it to Mum, since I knew she was fighting them."

Hermione had never felt herself silenced before. Alice had a very profound effect on her.

"Mum and I really got to know each other again after I joined the Order." Alice said. "I felt myself relieved when I told her everything I knew and she told me the truth about Pettigrew. I felt a weight lifted from me. That is why I have encouraged you to speak about the attacks on you. Believe me when I say that anyone in this family will listen to you."

Hermione nodded. "I think I will talk with Ginny tonight."

Alice nodded in approval. "I'll help you downstairs."

Hermione took her cane and walked out the door and to the stairs. She had to hold the railing, but she was managing on her own. It was such a wonderful feeling.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur were in the sitting room when they saw her come downstairs.

Ron stood as he saw Hermione standing. It took a moment for him to register the fact that she was walking on her own.

It was unbelievable.

"Hermione." Ron said in shock.

Hermione smiled at him.

"She will be alright so long as she doesn't over exert herself." Alice said. "I am afraid I have to go. I will be stopping by tomorrow." Alice said her good byes and left.

Molly was the first to hug Hermione and congratulate her on recovering. Arthur was right behind her offering his own hug and encouragement.

Ginny and Harry were next to hug her. Ron had hung back.

"I'll let the family know that you are walking again." Molly said going over to the fireplace. "Then we'll have dinner."

"I'm glad to see you walking again." Ron finally said.

"It feels good." Hermione said.

There was a moment of silence between them.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, wondering what they could do to help the two.

Molly announced that dinner was ready and the family sat down.

When dinner was over Hermione beckoned Ginny to come with her upstairs. Ginny told Harry she would talk with him afterwards and went upstairs with Hermione.

They went to Hermione's room and closed the door. Hermione took a seat on the bed. "I know I haven't really talked to anyone yet." She started.

Ginny nodded. "You really haven't been acting like yourself either. We've all been worried."

Hermione let a slight smile. "I just didn't want to talk, but Alice has been trying to get me to."

"What is it then? What happened when you were captured?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a breath. Then she just started talking and didn't stop. She told Ginny about standing there in the middle of Death Eaters and seeing Lord Voldemort. How he brought her parents in and killed them in front of her.

When she reached the part of describing her parent's murder Hermione broke into tears.

Ginny cradled Hermione, encouraging her to continue.

"Then they threw me in the cell." Hermione said. "Malfoy was first he. . ." She tried to say what had happened, but couldn't.

Ginny had never seen Hermione like this before. She was always so reserved, now Hermione was breaking right in front of her. Ginny remembered how badly she had cried when she woke up in Chamber of Secrets. She knew she just had to let Hermione be until she finished.

"I felt so dirty afterwards. Then the others came. They took turns on me." Hermione said.

Ginny did not say anything still. She just held onto Hermione, letting her be the one to speak.

"Why?" She asked over and over again once she finished.

"Then Charlie found me I found out about the attack. When I realized that I would have to die. I wanted to die just to stop the pain. I wanted it gone. I really wanted to kill myself along with the damn Horcrux." She had stopped talking and continued crying.

Ginny stayed with Hermione until she had fallen asleep.

Carefully Ginny made Hermione comfortable then went upstairs.

Harry and Ron were sitting in Ron's old room. That so far had not gone under any reconstruction since he was at school.

Both stood when Ginny entered.

"Sit down." She said to them. Harry and Ron both sat on the bed while Ginny sat in the chair across from them.

"Give me your wand." Ginny said to Ron holding out her hand. "You too, Harry."

Ron and Harry stared at Ginny. "Your wands right now, or I will take them off of you personally."

Harry knew that Ginny was fully capable of taking his wand away from him. Harry handed the wand over.

"Your wand." Ginny said to Ron holding out her hand.

Ron held his wand considering it for a moment. He then passed it over.

"We all know that Death Eaters have very little human values among them." Ginny started. "Both of you saw there work first hand."

Harry and Ron remained silent letting Ginny speak.

"Hermione told me about what happened to her. Voldemort used her parents for the Horcrux. He killed them right in front of her."

Harry hung his head silently. He knew how Hermione felt, experiencing the same thing himself.

"Afterwards Voldemort obviously had to leave her alive. But they didn't leave her be. She was raped."

"The Death Eaters." Ron started to say looking at Ginny.

Ron's face was completely red. He looked ready to kill.

Harry understood why Ginny took the wands.

"Yes." Ginny answered. "Several times. That is why she has been so secretive and passive. She didn't want to mourn their deaths or face what happened to her."

"Do you think she'll be alright though?" Harry asked.

"Now that she's spoken about it yes." Ginny answered. "But we will not go on any rampages or talk about attacking Malfoy and the others, especially in front of her. Do you understand?"

It wasn't until then that Harry saw how much Ginny was like her mother.

"Ron I would recommend that you start acting like a boyfriend again around her. I do believe that she wants to be with you again and I already know that you do."

Ron agreed with Ginny and was reward with his wand returned to him.

"I have to go and take care of a problem tonight. But I will be back by lunch tomorrow." Ginny then left leaving the two of them alone.


	19. A Perfect Day

I do apologize for the tardiness of this next part. I hope this is to your enjoyment.

Avanell – I figured Ginny would be the logical one for her to speak to. Now Ron's mind will be revealed. He will have his moment.

Connieewing – I am afraid Ginny only has a minor part in this story, but don't worry. Plenty of Hermione and Ron ahead.

NairobiDawn – thank you so much and I hope this next part is to your enjoyment. Hermione did the right thing. She had to open up or it would have destroyed her.

LitaFanForLife – thank you, I hope you enjoy this one

Sony89 – She needed something to lift her spirits, that's why Alice did that for her.

Ginny278 – Ginny is smart. She knew there was a strong possibility of Ron tracking down all of the former Death Eaters in Azkaban and killing him, or for some reason go after Alice for not telling him (Alice could take care of herself). She took Harry's wand just to be on the safe side.

Dannerrdw – It was about time that she did I know. I hope you enjoy Ron's actions to the news.

Chapter 19 A perfect day.

After Ginny stepped out the room Harry and Ron just sat in silence absorbing what Ginny had just told them.

"We should have suspected it." Ron said after some time. "We saw the other captives."

"I know." Harry said. "Alice would have looked for it and she would have treated Hermione if need be."

"Why didn't she tell us then?" Ron asked. "She said she trusted us and would tell us anything about her condition."

"Maybe she wanted to wait until Hermione was ready for us to know." Harry reasoned.

Ron was silent for a moment thinking about it. "You're probably right."

He got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I want to see her." Ron answered leaving the room.

Harry did not say anything. He just let Ron be.

Ron went to the door of Hermione's room and opened it slightly. Being as quite as possible. He didn't want to wake her if she was still asleep.

Hermione was propped up in bed with a book.

"Come in." Hermione said looking up. Her eyes were still a bit red from all the crying that she had done.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Ron said from the door.

"No, you're not. I would like the company." Hermione said putting the book on the nightstand.

Ron stepped in and closed the door. He brought one of the chairs around to the bed.

"Ginny told us about what happened. I'm sorry. I should have realized." Ron started.

"I would prefer if you wouldn't think of such evil things." Hermione replied.

Ron was taken aback. It was a bit of a strange comment coming from her.

"I'm glad that Ginny told you." Hermione said she bit her lip to control her emotions.

"You know you could have told me." Ron said. "I would have listened."

"I know you would have listened. I just didn't know if I wanted to tell you or not."

Ron did not know quite what to say for a moment. He certainly did not want to say anything that would be angry in any way.

"You went through a lot. You had the right to be emotional about it." Ron replied. "What I don't understand is why you don't trust me."

"I do trust you." Hermione said.

"You just haven't seemed to that's all." Ron said. He knew Hermione had had a very bad day for the most part. He really did not want to upset her anymore today. "I will listen."

Hermione took a moment to pause before speaking. "Before we went after the Riddle House we were boyfriend and girlfriend. You used to take my hand and touch me. Ever since I woke up, now you act as though you don't want to. I was a bit afraid that you might have figured out what happened and didn't want me anymore."

Ron shook his head. "Don't you think like that, either." He flatly stated. "I want to touch you again. Believe me I do. I was just scared alright."

"Scared of what?" Hermione moved her hand closer to Ron.

"Of going too far." Ron answered. "Pushing you away. Pressuring you into doing something that you don't want to do. While Ginny told me about what happened all I wanted to do was come down here and hold you until it all went away."

"Hold me now then, please." Hermione said. "I'll tell you when you go too far."

Ron accepted the offer. He laid himself on the bed and hugged Hermione. He slowly glided his fingers over Hermione's arm. He could see the gooseflesh rising where he touched.

Hermione loved it Ron held her like this, very gently. In her mind nothing else mattered at all. Ron was here and he would protect her. It was the first time she had ever felt truly relaxed since she arrived.

"I think you're beautiful." Ron said kissing her slightly on the forehead.

Hermione snuggled closer to Ron. "I never told my parents about us, or what we were doing. I suppose I should of."

"I wouldn't have minded if you told him about us. I'm just surprised that you didn't"

"Well my dad was very protective of his little girl. When you would have picked me up from my house he would have introduced you his gun collection. He would also show you how good of shot he was."

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked. Harry had familiarized him with guns, but he didn't understand.

Hermione smiled. "It is the father's duty to threaten the lives of the gentlemen that take out his daughter so they won't do anything inappropriate. You should have seen him when he found out about Victor."

"But why didn't you tell them about Voldemort? We were obviously going to be gone for a long time."

"He was so protective." Hermione answered. "He would have never allowed it. I know how strange it sounds, but I really had a hard time saying no to him. You know we never did things properly at all. I used to laugh at that image of you talking with my dad before taking me out. I miss them so much."

"Well they loved you, and you loved them." Ron said. "I wouldn't know how I would feel if I lost my parents."

Hermione took Ron's hand and held it next to hers as though they were sizing them.

"I was aware of what was going on you know." She said to Ron. "I heard you talking to me. I didn't know what you were saying, but I knew you were taking care of me."

Ron stroked Hermione's face. "I was hoping that you could hear us. That you knew that we were still there."

"It was what kept me going." Hermione said. She then proceeded to tell Ron the truth about the place and the Nemesis. As well as why she needed Gryffindor's Sword to destroy it.

Ron listened intently and only offered the occasional word of encouragement.

"I feel better now that I've told you. Does that seem odd?" Hermione finished.

"No," Ron answered. "I feel better that you told me. You look tired. Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

Hermione soon fell asleep in Ron's arms.

Ron stayed with her well into the night.

When Hermione woke in the morning she saw a rose on the second pillow of her bed. A note was attached to it.

Dearest Hermione

I had to go into work today. Why don't you do something with Ginny today? I'll see you this evening.

Ron.

Hermione picked up the rose and smelled it. It was the first time Ron had given her any kind of flowers.

She got out of bed and started getting dressed. Moving with the cane was starting to become a little easier for her. She was glad of it.

Afterwards she headed downstairs.

"Good morning dear. I can't tell you how good it is to see you walking again." Molly said hugging her. "Ron told me he would be gone most of the day."

After breakfast Katherine stopped by and did a quick look at Hermione's progress. She announced that Hermione was well enough to use the floo network.

"Why don't we go into London?" Ginny suggested after hearing the news.

"That sounds nice." Hermione agreed.

Hermione and Ginny used the floo network to go to the Leaking Cauldron and into London.

Once on the Muggle side Ginny took charge taking Hermione to some of the shopping centers she wanted to see. Hermione was impressed by how well she handled herself among the Muggles.

"With my job it's no wonder." Ginny said after the compliment was made. She quickly described Johnson and several incidents of him in the Muggle pubs.

"I really don't understand what he finds so satisfying about them really. He only ends up with me putting several curses on him. Why don't we head over here first?"

Ginny directed Hermione into a beauty parlor

"Well we are having a girls' day." Ginny said stepping in.

Ginny managed to talk Hermione into having her hair styled in a very flattering way.

The next stop that they made was into a dress shoppe.

Hermione wasn't too sure how it happened, but she walked out wearing a dress that was a little more expensive than she was used to and showed a bit more leg, but she did like it.

"What's going on?" Hermione finally asked when they were out of the store. She could smell the makings of a plot. She wasn't too sure about who the director was.

Ginny insisted it was nothing more than a 'girls' day out' and left it at that. Hermione did not believe it.

Once they were home Hermione sat down with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She had not had the opportunity to talk with them that much. She wondered if they were in on the plot.

One thing that kept circling in Hermione's mind was where Ron was.

Close to supper time there was a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley got up and answered it.

"Well well, hello Ron." Mr. Weasley said in a bit of loud voice.

Hermione did not know why Ron was knocking.

Ron stepped into the living room carrying a small box.

He took a seat next to Hermione. "You look very beautiful tonight. I brought you something." He opened the box. Inside was a beautiful corsage. Very gently he placed in on her wrist.

Hermione noticed how it matched the new dress that she was still wearing.

"Where are you kids going tonight?" Arthur asked taking a seat across from Ron. There was a very serious expression on his face.

"I figured on a nice dinner." Ron answered very clearly.

It did not seem the way that they normally talked with each other. Hermione's mind was trying to work out what was going on.

"That does sound reasonable." Arthur said. "We want her back home by nine 'o clock."

Molly quickly chirped in behind him. "You will inform us if for some reason you are going to be a little late."

"Make sure you time yourselves so there won't be a chance of you being late." Arthur quickly added. "Because we will be waiting up for you, you see." Arthur was using the same time that one would expect him to use when he disciplined the twins.

Hermione now saw where things were going. Ron had set up for her to have a date with him. He had set it up to occur in the same manner that it would if he went to her parent's house and picked her up for a date.

The blush was apparent in Hermione's face.

Ron guided her outside where a car was waiting.

"I'm surprised we don't have a chaperone." Hermione said when they stepped out the door.

"I almost talked Mum out of that." Ron said opening the door of the car for her.

Hermione entered the car wondering what he met. When she sat down she saw what he met. There was another person. Harry was driving the car.

Ron entered on the other side. "To the restaurant." Ron said to Harry. "We borrowed this from Alice." Ron explained. "It actually belongs to St. Mungos."

Has they sat in the backseat Ron held on to Hermione's hand. "This is perfect." Hermione said to Ron. "I can't believe you set up something as silly as this."

"It didn't seem silly to you last night." Ron answered.

Ron and Hermione spent there date having dinner at a very fancy restaurant. They sat together at a nice table. Harry had kept himself pretty much out of sight.

There was a dance floor as well. Ron had managed to talk Hermione into it. He held her steady so she could leave her cane at the table. To Hermione the night had been breath taking.

When it got late Ron stated that they needed to leave now, to have her home on time.

"I wouldn't think that they would hold you to that." Hermione laughed.

Ron quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Dad won't. But I don't know if I would trust Mum or not. I have to keep you respectable."

They returned home with a few minutes to spare. Harry left to return the car. Ron suggested that they take a seat on the porch.

"Tonight was perfect." Hermione said "I can't thank you enough. I am really glad that you decided to stay together with me."

"How could I give up such a clever beautiful witch?" Ron walked her inside and spoke with his dad.

Hermione could not help but laugh at the slight grilling that Mr. Weasley gave his son on respecting Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley asked for details of the date. Hermione described what they did and how wonderful she thought Ron was. Afterwards she went upstairs to her room. She slept peacefully with the memory of a perfect day.


	20. The End

Avanell – No I don't forget about stories. I just take time to be sure the chapter is right. Sometimes I'm just faster than the last sometimes I am slow.

Sony89 – I am glad that you enjoyed Hermione and Ron's date. He really went all out for her

Nairobi Dawn – I told you all the Ron was going to do something really good for Hermione. I'm glad that it didn't disappoint

Tefy – So would I.

Connieewing – Just the perfect day and the end of Hermione's healing. I'm glad that you enjoyed this story

Portuguese Chicka – How could you not enjoy Hermione and Ron. The tension alone. I hope you enjoy this and you might look at some of my other stories (hopefully)

Dancerrdw – I am glad that you enjoyed it and I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter.

Desepere Romantique – Well thank you. I am a bit of a romantic, but then I like the movie Love Actually.

Ashleye – yes they do belong and they are together, cemented.

Ginny278- thank for keeping up with this story.

Once again to all my readers thank you and I hope you enjoy the end of this story

Chapter 20 The End

When Hermione awoke she went downstairs to breakfast. Ron and Harry were at work so Molly was the only one home. They sat together and talked for some time. It was comforting to talk with Molly. Hermione felt that she could tell her anything.

Alice arrived just before the afternoon. She took Hermione upstairs.

"Well, tell me about last night." Alice asked a little excited.

Hermione smiled, it appeared that everyone was in on it. She recounted the entire evening to Alice. Going into detail about how wonderful the entire day had been.

"It sounds as though he is a good man." Alice said. "He obviously cares for you, that was proven when he got Gryffindor's Sword from Mum's office. She told me about the security measures she set up. It would have been no picnic for him."

"I'm grateful that he did. I just really wanted to be away from there." Alice and Hermione talked for a bit. Hermione told her about talking with Ginny and how Ginny told Ron about what happened.

"You feel better now that you have told." Alice said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I'm usually not that emotional, but I just felt better afterwards."

"That is something I'm glad of." Alice said. "How are your legs feeling? Are you having any trouble moving them at all?"

"No I haven't I just balance myself with the cane."

Alice gave one of her rare smiles. "I'm going to have you stick with the cane for a week, just to be on the safe side. If you are having trouble just call me."

"You're not coming back tomorrow?" Hermione asked. She was starting to feel very comfortable with Alice.

"No, I think I have done enough here." Alice said. "I will do a follow up in a week to see you off the cane, but I think you are ready to move on in my opinion. Have you thought about what you wanted to do?"

Hermione had not yet put that much thought into it. But yet, there was one thing she was certain about. "I wanted to talk with my aunt. I think that she would let me have my parent's house. I can turn it into a Wizarding house very easily."

"Are you sure you want to do that with all the memories there?"

"That is why I want to move in there. Just a little closer to my parents for a while." Hermione said.

"I will approve of it then, but be sure that Ron and Harry are regular visitors." Alice advised.

"I know that they will be." Hermione said. "The only thing I really need is a job."

"I think you are ready to go back to work." Alice said. "Have you any ideas where?"

"Maybe at the Ministry." Hermione said.

Alice said that it would be fine. They then said their goodbyes.

Even though she felt capable of going anywhere she wanted, Hermione stayed at the Burrow the entire day. She was getting bored. She would need to find something to occupy her time in the near future.

Her day brightened in the evening when Ron came home.

"Hello there." Ron said going over to kiss her. "How are you doing today?"

"Wonderful." Hermione said kissing him back. "I should tell you about this good day and great evening I had last night."

"I heard about it. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ron said.

The two sat on the couch snuggling for a bit.

Molly watched from the kitchen. She thought that they cute together. It was nice to Ron happy like that again.

Harry had shown up a little bit before dinner. He looked like he had been completely worn out.

Molly brought him a cup of tea.

"You're a life saver." Harry said taking the tea. "Today I think I have just discovered the most horrid thing in the world to do."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Doing job interviews. Shackleboot put me in charge of it. I can't believe the applicants."

"What's the job?" Hermione asked

"You're not interested are you?" Harry asked. He had not that about Hermione, but now that she said something it seemed obvious.

"Well I can't sit around her for the rest of my life. I would probably go batty."

"Well I can talk to Shackleboot." Harry gave a quick description of the job to Hermione.

"I'll take it." Hermione said right when Harry finished.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work, already?" Ron asked after she agreed.

"Alice said I could." Hermione replied.

"I'll talk with Shackleboot then tomorrow." Harry said. He thought it might be nice to be working with Hermione.

The next day Harry talked with Shackleboot. He had managed to arrange the job for Hermione. She would start the next day. Hermione would follow Harry around so he could her letting her know what was going on.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Sunday off.

Ron wanted to do something together, the three of them. But Hermione had other plans.

Around ten Hermione went over to her Aunt Megan's house.

Hermione found her just has she suspected. Megan was in her garden working on her vegetables. The same as she did every Sunday at this time.

Megan looked young with dark hair back in a bushy ponytail. She wore jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt.

"Hermione, so wonderful dear." Megan said hugging her. "Harry sent me one of those owls that you were better. So nice seeing one of those things close. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Hermione answered. Her aunt had not changed one bit. Just has eccentric as ever.

They talked for a quite a bit of time. Megan and Hermione were obviously opposites, but they could sit and chat for a good spell.

After the talk Megan agreed to let Hermione have the house. Just so long as she would be allowed to visit.

Hermione considered that reasonable. All Megan really would do was watch Hermione perform minor spells for amusement. She at times wondered why Megan was not in Hogwarts.

During the next few weeks Harry and Ron started working on the house. Hermione would keep her old bedroom as an office and move into her parent's room. It was quite a bit of working going through the furniture and everything else.

She still stayed at the Burrow though. Ron wouldn't let Hermione move in until he thought the house was perfect for her.

On her last day at the Burrow Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen.

"Honestly Ron if you would just."

"I have been doing this longer than you have, were saving trouble in the future."

"Since when did you think about the future?" Hermione asked.

Ginny stood around the corner spying on them. She had to hold her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Ginny I came what. . ." Harry said walking over to her.

Ginny quickly shushed him. She then motioned for him to watch what was going on in the kitchen.

"Haven't you ever thought about taking another approach?"

"If it's not broke don't fix it." Ron shot back.

"Are they arguing?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"For about ten minutes now." Ginny answered.

"Do you think this means that they are officially together again?"

"I don't think anything else would prove it." Ginny replied.

It was good to see them arguing again. Things had gone back to normal. Harry was glad of it. Things were as they were meant to be.

The end


End file.
